Life's a Witch
by AtwistedAngel13
Summary: Lily Evans is not an average girl. She was abused for 11 years of her life. Sewer fighter, lots of drama, rape, and much more... please read. Lily’s life is hell for her. Done!
1. Prolude

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is not an average girl. She is abused for 11 years of her life. Sewer fighter, lots of drama, rape, and much more... please read. Lily's life is hell for her.  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Lily Evans is not a normal girl. She's a witch in her fifth year. She isn't the most popular girl but she is best friends with the Marauders and her best friend since she was born is Maria. AKA Fettie.  
  
Lily has waist wavy dark auburn hair with gem emerald eyes and the most gorgeous smile in the world. She is 5'7. Lily is a very kind person but she has a naughty side when she's with her friends. Lily is a very smart person; she has a great sense of everything. She loves music, she loves to make people happy, and she comforts people who needs help in the time of need and most of all she, is the unhappiest person in the world.  
  
Why she's the unhappiest person in the world was because she is adopted by the Evans family. Her adoptive mother is very kind but her adoptive father is a very cruel person along with his daughter Petunia. She hates her adoptive father [father] because he abuses Lily and her adoptive mother [mom].  
  
The reason why she hates him the most is because he killed the most important person in the world to Lily. Her mother. Lily had come back from her fourth year and found her mother lying dead on the welcome mat. She took one look at her and she bursted into tears. While she was crying her father came out and said, "See what happens when you love? You die, you suffer, never love and never speak a word of this to anyone got it you little slut?" Lily nodded her head. Her father had taken the body and threw it into a nearby lake.  
  
Lily and Fettie are both underground fighter/sewer fighters. Its people who go underground in a sewer and they fight until the death. Fettie, Lily, Samantha Kramer, and Alisa Rose are the only underground fighters in the whole school. Fettie and Lily hate Samantha and Alisa and visa versa.  
  
Fettie has wavy brown hair with highlights, half way down her back; she has the most beautiful eyes in the whole school. It was a sea green with specks of sky blue. She is 5'7. She has a great sense of humor; she loves to make people laugh. A lot of guys always asked her out but she always denied them, she had a crush on a certain Remus Lupin. She and Lily both know about him being a werewolf because they too had figured it out. They also knew that the Marauders were animagi and they too were animagi.  
  
Lily is a white cockatoo while Fettie is a phoenix.  
  
James Potter is another one of Lily's best friends, but Fettie is Lily's number one best friend and James knew that because Sirius and Remus is his. Peter is just there. James is almost 6'0, he is well-built, and he has unruly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is Gryffindor's seeker. James is a really kind person, he's generous, sweet, sexy, charming, funny, and he is not a player. James would put anyone and everyone that he loves in front of him.  
  
Sirius Black is another one of Lily's best friends. Sirius is a good friend but he's a goof ball. He can be serious once in a while, but rarely. Sirius is like a double of James. Sirius has neat dark hair, blue eyes and he too is well-built since he's Gryffindor's beater. Sirius is almost as tall as James.  
  
Remus Lupin is one of Lily's best friends too. He is the only one sensible one out of the four Marauders. He has light brown hair, light brown eyes and he's not as tall as his other friends, he's probably about five inches shorter. Lily and Fettie know about his condition, but they didn't care. Remus is a smart, kind and loving person.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, well you all know about him. He's the scum bag; he's really short 4'7! He's not really charming, he's just there.  
  
~Story Begins~  
  
Lily Evans is sitting in her room reading a book about witches, wizards, warlocks, dragons and other fantasy creatures when her father calls her down to his study. "Lily Marie Evans! Get your sorry ass over here!" Her father hollers. Lily slowly closes the book and left her room feeling very scared, but still held her head up high, pretending nothing is wrong.  
  
She walks down the stairs and into her father's study, where she found a crying Petunia in her father's lap. Of course she isn't really crying. She's just faking it because the moment Lily steps into the room, she looks up and smirks.  
  
She walks over to her father at normal speed, not wanting to show weakness. "Yes father?" she asks clearly. He mutters something into Petunia's ear; she smiles widely and got off her father's lap, heading for the exit. As she's walking she stops at Lily's side and whispers, "Oh you are so going to get it now bitch."  
  
Lily drew in a great amount of air and waited patiently for her father to respond. Lily's father, Jack Falter, stood up and grabs a handful of Lily's hair and smashes her head against the wall. As Lily's head came in contact with the wall she heard a small crack. She's in pain, but doesn't show it, she just stares straight at her father's face. Not blinking just staring at her father, giving him the look like: is that all you've got?  
  
Jack smirks and lets go of Lily's hair. He walks over to his nightstand where he usually put his tea. Lily thought it was all over, but stood still. She stood there for about two minutes while her father searches for something in the drawer of the nightstand. Lily's about to turn to leave; until she hears her father clear his throat. She rolls her eyes thinking, what else do you want you bastard?  
  
She turns around and immediately ducks because when she turned around, her father had threw two knifes toward her. She never thought that he would ever do this. Lily stands up and gets two more knifes thrown at her. This time, when she ducks she crawls over to the couch while her dad bent over to pick up more knifes.  
  
She still holds her head up high and pretending that she isn't scared. But in reality she's scared as fuck. Her dad looks up and sees that she is no longer standing where she was standing before; he laughs an evil laugh. "So now you're going to run away and play hide and seek Lily? Fine I'll play but when I find you, you will have to stand still so that I could do what want I need to do with you. If you come out now, it won't hurt as much as if I do it later. -Waits a little- Fine take it the hard way, come on out Lily wily."  
  
Lily now is starting to show that she's scared. Her breathing is now fast and loud. She knew what he is going to do her. He did this to Lily's mother. She feels tears burn in the back of her eyes at the memory of what he had done to her.  
  
She shoves her feelings aside as she remembers that her father is about to kill her. She hears his footsteps getting closer. She decides that it was time. She gets out from behind the couch and he's right in front of her. He smirks but it is soon wiped off his face when Lily drew in a great amount of air and thrusted her palms up his nose.  
  
She hears a very loud crack; she knows she has succeeded in breaking his nose. She quickly runs out of the room and up to her room. She quickly grabs her trunk; it was already packed up because she had a feeling that she would have to leave soon. She grabs her broom ties the trunk to the back and flys out the window.  
  
She doesn't know where she's going, but she has to get to the wizarding world fast so that she could ask Maria if she could stay with her for the rest of the summer because of some reason. She's just going to have to make up some reason. Lily doesn't want her to know what happened even though Maria knows everything about Lily. From she's abused, her mother died because of her father, that this isn't her real family and everything else.  
  
~^~^~^~^  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read and Review.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	2. That Bastard! Realizations

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter One: That Bastard! Realizations  
  
Lily had already sent a note asking Fettie if she could go to her house. Fettie of course had said yes and right now Lily is flying there. She has been flying for 3 hours now; she could wait until she got into Fettie's nice, comfy house.  
  
Lily has finally gotten to the entrance of Fettie's house; she quickly jumped off her broom and practically ran into her house without even knocking. When Lily entered the house she found Fettie, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James sitting in the center of the room laughing but quickly stopped when they noticed she had entered.  
  
Lily's face fell into a frown and said, "Fine, if you guys don't want me here all you had to do was say so." She turned around as ran to the door but half way she "fell" and started to "cry".  
  
Fettie eyes widened and ran to Lily. "Oh may gosh, Lily. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Fettie tried to get her up but Lily was glued to the floor. Fettie turned to the guys. Immediately, James and everyone ran over to aid Lily.  
  
"Oh, come on Lilykins. Get up. Please we're sorry." Sirius said.  
  
Lily got up and pretended to wipe her face, and smirked. Rapidly everyone went to get a pillow while Lily was getting up and hit her on the head over it that she fell. Then Sirius threw his pillow aside and jumped on top of Lily. "AH, over load!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Garbage pile!" Fettie shouted. Then she and everyone else jumped on top of them Fettie on top of Sirius, James on top or Fettie, and Remus pushed them over. "Timber!"  
  
They started giggling and laughing like little kids. "Ahem."  
  
All heads turned to the door and found Mrs. Arias standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face at what had happened to her living room.  
  
"Hey mum!" Fettie greeted smiling innocently. Mrs. Arias glared and said, "Hello everyone." Everyone either shouted, "Hey Mrs. Arias or what's up?" Mrs. Arias rolled her eyes and said, "All of you better clean up this mess before Mr. Arias gets home and then you have to wash up for lunch." Everyone mumbled there response and got to cleaning.  
  
After lunch they all ran up to Fettie's room. "Hey Lily could I talk to you?" Fettie asked before Lily and her went into the room, "What is it?"  
  
"Lily, don't you dare lie to me. I hate liars and you know it. Tell me why you're here and don't skip over the subject saying that 'oh if you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so' because you know damn well that I love you and your always welcome but you have to tell me the real reason why you're here. I know your dad isn't on a business trip and you don't want to stay alone."  
  
Lily looked down at the floor, not wanting Fettie to see her eyes water. "It's true; my dad did go to on a business trip."  
  
Fettie shock her head, "Tell me. You know that you can tell me anything."  
  
Lily looked up and said, "He was going to- he was going to kill me."  
  
Fettie's eyes widened "That fucken bastard! He was going to kill you? Tell me right now how he was going to do it and I'm to go kick his ass and curse him to the next century!"  
  
"Maria Fernanda Arias, did you just swear in my house!" Mr. Arias hollered. "Sorry dad."  
  
Fettie turned back to Lily, "He was going to kill me the same way he killed my mother." Fettie's eyes softened and she held Lily in her arms. "Oh god Lily, I'm so sorry. Stay here for the rest of the summer. You have to."  
  
Lily looked up and said, "Thanks. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have, I love you (sisterly love ppl!)."  
  
"I love you too Lily, just don't ever lie to me again."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ready to go into my room now?"  
  
"Actually the guys could wait a little while. Could we go get something to drink?"  
  
"Sure let's go."  
  
While Lily and Fettie were in the kitchen the Marauders had come out from behind the wall they were hiding. The Marauders were hiding there when they heard Fettie shout.  
  
"Oh my god you guys. Lily's dad was going to kill her." Sirius said. "Yeah he was." Said Remus.  
  
"Look you guys I have to tell you something, but you can never ever tell the girls this." Everyone nodded there head. "Alright, well one night before my transformation I was walking down the hall past the kitchens and I heard someone crying. So I was walking toward the kitchens to see who it was and it turned out to be Lily. I was going to go comfort her, but Fettie was already there and I thought that maybe it was about a boy or something.  
  
I was turning to go when I heard Lily say, "He's not my real father. He and my mother aren't really my real parents. I was adopted. My real parents didn't want me. He killed her; my adoptive father killed the only thing that was really close to me. He killed her. He killed my mother (adoptive!)." You guys had better not treat her different after this, pretend you don't know. And until she tells you herself what had happened just pretend you don't now; and even after that when she tells you pretend to be surprised."  
  
The Marauders agreed, "Man she went through a lot of shit." Said James. "Yeah she-" Sirius was cut off by Remus covering his mouth and said, "They're coming back, we have to go back to the room." They ran back into the room and pretended to talk about how long it took girls to walk up stairs.  
  
"I know right."  
  
"I hope Lily and Fettie didn't fall down the-"  
  
"Ahem" Fettie cleared her throat. She ran to her bed and jumped on to it; right next to Remus. "Hiya Remus baby." She hugged him. Remus blushed and flirted back with her. Lily chuckled, she knew that Fettie liked Remus and Remus like Fettie back but they both think that the other doesn't like them.  
  
"So who wants to play a game of chess with me, the queen of chess?" asked Lily holding her hand dramatically over her chest looking at the ceiling. James smirked and said, "You're on Lil."  
  
Everyone groaned, "Great this is going to take a long time, everyone better get comfortable." Said Fettie rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily looked around innocently, "What? Can't someone play a simple game of chess?" Sirius replied, "Yeah of course someone could but not you two." James and Lily shrugged and started the game. Two hours later they still hadn't finished their game. Sirius was starting to get bored so he whispered something in Remus's and Fettie's ear and they shared a smirk.  
  
Sirius walked over to Lily and James whistling innocently. He looked back at Remus and Fettie and gave a thumb up while walking and 'accidentally' hit the chess board.  
  
Lily and James stood up, "What the fuck Sirius!" they shouted in unison. "We were almost done too!" Sirius just shrugged and went back to the bed, "We are bored! Come on lets do something."  
  
"Well Sirius, we don't care if you're bored because we were having a really great game going here and you just had to ruin it!" James shouted at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked up at James with a sad puppy face and Lily ran over to him and gave him a hug, "James, how could you yell at him?" Lily questioned James in an accusing voice. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Lily smacked him. "SIRIUS!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily. I don't know what came over me, it was like-"  
  
"It's alright Sirius, just don't do it again." Lily scolded him.  
  
"Okie dokie." Sirius was going to give Lily another hug but she stepped to the side making Sirius lose his balance and fall over. Lily rolled her eyes and went to help James clean up the chess pieces.  
  
"I think Sirius has a little crush on Lily flower." James teased.  
  
Lily blushed, "Whatever James. Sirius does not like me so don't continue pushing.  
  
James looked over to Lily and noticed for the first time how beautiful she really was. He beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled when she was happy, clouded when she was confused, and just how they lit up when you give her favorite candy or even the littlest thing like just say 'I like the way your hair is up'. Or how her hair would always be up in a tight pony tail and tendrils of light curls would frame her face, or if she had it down how she would always have to put it behind her ear.  
  
Lily looked over and saw James staring at her. "Um. is there something on my face?" James snapped out of his trance and said, "No, nothing."  
  
During the whole time James was staring at Lily, Fettie noticed. She nudged Remus, he whispered in her ear, "Looks like Jamsie gots a little crush on our Lilykins." Fettie nodded. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
They smirked. Then they looked over to Sirius and saw that he was staring at the same thing, but instead of him looking happy he looked depressed. As fast as the smirks came they disappeared. "Trouble in Malibu." They both said in unison.  
  
They both knew that Sirius had a crush on Lily for a while and that he was hoping to ask her out this year but it looks like he will have to fight for her. 


	3. What a nice welcome back

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 2: What a nice welcome back  
  
It's 10:30, Lily and Fettie are running around the house looking for their clothes and getting ready while the guys were in their room slowly getting out of bed and getting ready.  
  
"Fettie, what did do to my brush?" Lily hollered at Fettie because she found her brush with a whole clump of Fettie's hair in it. "I used it, duh!" Lily rolled her eyes; Fettie has this thing with being sarcastic at times when it's not needed.  
  
"Lily have you seen my black low rise flare jeans?" Fettie questioned while she was brushing her teeth. "No, but have you seen my blue bandana?" Fettie shook her head. Lily groaned in frustration. "I knew we should've done this yesterday, I knew. Now we're going to miss the train."  
  
~The Marauders~  
  
"Hey..James...have..yawn.my-"Sirius tried to finish his sentence but failed because he fell face first on the floor. The guys rolled their eyes, "Sirius" they all moaned as they picked him up, took him the bathroom and dunked his head into the sink that was filled with cold water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell was that for?" Sirius screamed. "We have about 15 minutes to get ready. And you fell asleep."  
  
"Is that all? Damn, I already got ready all I have to do is change"  
  
"All of us do Sirius, but we want to hurry because we still have to eat breakfast. And we all know how much you and James always eat in the morning; even Mrs. Arias knows."  
  
"Hey, we do not eat a lot."  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
Eventually everyone was ready and down stairs at the door ready to leave. "Ok, did everyone have enough to eat?" Mrs. Arias asked everyone but was staring at Sirius and James. "Yes." They replied. "Yea it was really good Mrs. Arias. You should really consider-"Sirius was cut off by Fettie, "Ok, thanks mom. We'll see you on Christmas."  
  
Mrs. Arias's eyes widen, "They're coming over for Christmas? Oh dear, I need to go shopping." Everyone laughed even James and Sirius. "Don't worry Mrs. Arias, we'll be back soon. In the meantime, make some more food for us."  
  
Mrs. Arias shook her head, "Alright, if you three won't leave now, you're going to miss the train."  
  
"Ok, good-bye mom. See you soon." Fettie said and kissed her mom good-bye. Mrs. Arias hugged and kissed the children good-bye and then sent them to the Ministry cars. Mr. Arias is a ministry worker.  
  
~On the Train~  
  
When they got on the train, they decided to share a compartment because they were going to plan a welcome back prank. Lily and Fettie are also known around the school for pulling pranks also. They weren't as good as the Marauders, but they were close. Lily and Fettie had good grades and were good students, but they like the Marauders loved to pull pranks and have fun. They were good balls too, but they were able to be serious unlike the Marauders.  
  
"So what are we going tot do?" Fettie asked. Fettie was more of a goof ball then Lily. It took a lot of energy for Fettie to be serious.  
  
"Let's do one on the Slytherin's and then one on our special Slytherin's." James suggested.  
  
"Alright." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Cool with us." Fettie said.  
  
"Same here" said Remus.  
  
"Wait, we're missing someone here." James said. Everyone looked around and started counting.  
  
"Oh you mean Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah him." Sirius replied.  
  
"Why do you guys hang out with him anyway? I don't mean to be rude, but it's just that you guys are so cool and fun and he's.." quires Fettie.  
  
"Not." Lily finished.  
  
They guys just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we just had him there because four's a good number."  
  
"Whatever." Lily and Fettie said in unison.  
  
"What does whatever mean?" Remus asked.  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean." Lily explained.  
  
They guys formed a perfect "o" with their lips. "Yeah." Fettie said.  
  
"OK, you guys ready?" James asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok this is what we're going -"  
  
(AHA! You thought I was going to end it!)  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and revealed Malfoy and Snape. They instantly jumped up.  
  
"What do you want Snape?" Sirius asked furiously.  
  
"We're not here for you Black. We're here for Evens and Arias." Malfoy said as he jerked his head over to the girls.  
  
The Marauders quickly withdrew their wands and stepped in front of Lily and Fettie.  
  
"What do you want with them?" Remus asked angrily.  
  
Snape and Malfoy chuckled, "Don't worry we won't hurt them..much."  
  
Sirius and James pointed their wands toward Snape's and Malfoy's throat. "Get..Out.Now!" James shouted.  
  
Snape and Malfoy smirked and left. Not before winking at the girls.  
  
"You guys really didn't have to do that." Lily whispered softly.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" James asked.  
  
"Of course we would do that for you two. Come here." Sirius said as he grasped Lily into his arms. "Thank you." Lily whispered to him. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Come on babe." Remus flirted with Fettie as he too grasped Fettie into his arms. James felt a little uncomfortable so he excused him self and left. "I'm going to see if the lunch cart is here yet. I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." They answered.  
  
~Snape and Malfoy's POV~  
  
"Why do you like her anyways?" Malfoy asked Snape. Snape shrugged, "She's pretty."  
  
"Yeah I guess but she's a Mudblood."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well I like Fettie because she's a pureblood and she's pretty. Plus she's got spunk."  
  
"So does Lily."  
  
"Okay. Whatever just don't let the master know about this. He won't like it. You know what he wants to do about her."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
~James POV~  
  
I guess she likes Sirius. That's good for him; they would go good together I guess. James thought. While James was walking around he was thinking about Lily and Sirius. He accidentally bumped into someone and almost knocked her onto the floor, but caught her just in time.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright." She said as she was dusting herself off. She looked up and said, "Oh hey James. Did you find the lunch cart?" Lily asked.  
  
"Huh, oh no. I decided just to walk around and think. What about you? What happened with Sirius?"  
  
"I needed to go use the bathroom and nothing's going on with me and Sirius just to let you know. We're just friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is there something on your mind James?"  
  
"No not really anything."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"I don't want to bore you with my problems."  
  
Lily nodded her head; I thought that there was nothing on your mind. I guess you were lying to me. Lily thought. "No I don't mind."  
  
"Well, I like this girl."  
  
"Uh huh. Don't you like a lot of girls?"  
  
"Yeah, but this one's different. She doesn't giggle or blush when I'm around or when I'm talking to her."  
  
"Do you want her to?"  
  
"No, it's a good thing she doesn't do that. I only know one girl beside her that doesn't do that. And she has a great personality, she's funny too. I just don't think that she likes me the way I like her, you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I really like her but I think she likes someone else."  
  
"Look James, all I have to tell you is: if this girl is really as important to you as you say she is then you should tell her how you feel about her. Don't wait too long, because she won't wait for long."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Anytime, well I'm going back to the compartment before Fettie goes screaming my name out for the world to hear."  
  
They chuckled, "Alright, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Ok. See ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
"Ok all students please line up by the doors to exit. Your baggages will be brought up separately." Said the conductor through the loud speaker.  
  
The gang shared a boat, but unfortunately the guys felt like scaring the girls so they shook the boat. "Ahhhh, stop it you guys." Lily screamed. "Come on you guys. This isn't funny; you're going to flip the boat over."  
  
"Not uh." James said, but unluckily the boat did flip over making them fall into the freezing cold water. "James Potter!" Lily hollered. "Remus Lupin!" Fettie screamed. "Hey, I didn't get yelled at heh heh." Sirius mocked. "SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily and Fettie bellowed in unison. They had to swim the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
When they got into the Great Hall, Lily and Fettie used the drying charm on them while guys walked in drenched except for Remus. "Alright, ready?" James asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
When the Slytherins walked in to the Great Hall, Lily put her charm on first, and then Fettie, next was James, followed by Sirius and last was Remus. Everyone erupted into laughter.  
  
The Slytherins walked in with an extra head, feathers, their hair changing colors, their robes flashing kiss me, and they had make up on, wearing high heels. However Snape and Malfoy's robes were flashing I love Malfoy [Snape] and I love Snape [Malfoy] would you please marry me?  
  
Even the professors had to hold back their laughter but eventually they stopped it. "Who did this? Right now, tell me who was responsible for this?" McGonagall asked. The Slytherins rapidly started pointing fingers at the Marauders and Lily and Fettie.  
  
They looked back at them innocently, "What do you mean. We were just sitting here waiting patiently for the ceremony to start." James said innocently.  
  
"10 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"What! What did we do?" questioned the Slytherins.  
  
"You accused."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts the ceremony is about to begin take a sit now."  
  
They moaned in frustration. The Marauders, Lily and Fettie switched hi- fives and talked about what had happed for a little while before the first years came in.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&  
  
How do you guys like this. I don't remember if I told you guys this yet but, I have another fanfic you should read if you like this one. It's called Gaining Custody. Please Review. If anyone has AOL or AIM, you could talk to me on that if you just want to talk or about the story or Eminem or anything. I'M ALWAYS ONLINE. Well I got to peel. C ya. Peace out.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	4. They never said

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter Three: They never said.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up at 5:30 in the morning, she got ready and woke Fettie up. "Come on Fettie. You have to get up, we have to train. The next match is in two days and we haven't practiced for 2 months. Get up right now!"  
  
Fettie groaned, "Damn Lily. You don't have to be so loud, I'm up." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Fettie out of bed because she was about to fall back onto the bed. "AHHH! Ok, fine I'll really go get ready." Lily smirked.  
  
When Fettie was ready, they pulled Fettie's bed away from the wall and she placed her palm on wall where there was a little star only visible enough for her to see. The star glowed a deep midnight blue, and then the part where the bed covered slid opened.  
  
Inside looked like a basement. Their was a punching bag, swords, pillows, long sticks, a boom box and tons of CD's on the top, a pole like in ballet classes, and lots of boxes that contained a lot more weapons. This was Fettie's training room.  
  
Lily has one behind her bed too, but they decided to use Fettie's today. Except that Lily's contained different weapons. They didn't want to have the same weapons in each room so that they have a variety. They made this room. Fettie found a spell in one of her father's books. No one knows about this. They wanted this so they could train because their room was too small and they had two other roommates.  
  
"OK, which CD do you want to listen while training today?" Lily inquired. Fettie just shrugged and went over to one of the boxes and took out two mats. Lily shook her head and just put in Simple Plan's CD. Lily and Fettie warmed up  
  
After that they went over to the little closet they had and took out a suit. They put it on, went over to the wall that hung all the swords they had. Lily and Fettie each grabbed a sword went over to the center of the room. They bowed to each other and did their beginning stance. "One." {Lily}  
  
"Two." {Fettie}  
  
"THREE!" {Both}  
  
They began to sword fight.  
  
After they were finished with their match, Lily looked t her watch and gasped. "Fettie, we have one hour before classes start. We have to go run our eight laps now, and then come back take a shower, and head to breakfast. Let's go now." Lily exclaimed.  
  
Fettie rolled her eyes, "We have an hour to do that. It takes up about thirty-five minutes to do our laps, and then we have twenty-five minutes to get ready. Plus, you and I already have our backpacks. All we have to do is take a shower. We well make it. Breathe."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go and run our laps."  
  
Lily and Fettie put their stuff back and headed to the Quidditch field.  
  
~*~*~ Great Hall  
  
When Lily and Fettie finished their training, they quickly took a shower, got dressed and left for the Great Hall. As soon as they reached the doors of the Great Hall, James stormed out. Lily and Fettie shrugged. "It's probably something with McGonagall." Lily stated.  
  
They walked in and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter crowed around a letter. Lily and Fettie rapidly ran over to see what it was about. Lily snatched the letter out of Sirius's hand, "Hey."  
  
"Shut up Sirius" Fettie snapped. Lily skimmed over the letter, dropped it when she reached a point where she just couldn't take anymore and ran out of the Great Hall, tears wanting to stream out of her eyes, but she held it in. Fettie picked up the letter and whispered it quietly to the other three Marauders.  
  
"'Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are sorry to inform you that your parents have been assassinated by he-whom-must-not-be-named. We are deeply sorry for your lost. However your little sister, Christiana, was not home when he-whom-must-not-be-named attacked. She was luckily at her friend's house.  
We suggest that you go and see her as soon as possible for she is at her friend's house crying. They have generously accepted Christiana into their home.  
  
We are truly sorry for your lost.'"  
  
Department of Mysteries,  
Angelina Jones  
  
"Oh god, James. I feel so sorry for him." Fettie said. "Well, he never actually loved his parents to death. I mean he loved them yes, but they were never home with him in the summer. They were always on business trips, or at the Ministry working, or just elsewhere. It was like they never wanted to be with him. He was usually at my house or we were with Remus, or you." Sirius explained.  
  
"I'm just happy that Chrissie is alright, or else James would've killed himself. He loves her; he would do anything for her. Every where he went he would take her. He never swore in her face, and if we did he would scold us then tell her to never say it. He never told her to shut up, come to think of it, he never actually yelled at her before. He would just say it with a stern face, but still he would say it gently." Remus informed.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go back to the common room and wait for them." {Fettie}  
  
"What about eating? {Sirius}  
  
"Padfoot, James is really down in the dumps right now." {Remus}  
  
"Huh? Prongs isn't in the dumpster. Is he?" {Sirius}  
  
Remus and Fettie rolled their eyes and said, "He's just really upset right now." Sirius's eyes lit up, "Well, why didn't you tell me? I have to go and comfort him now." Remus and Fettie started to laugh; count on Sirius to lighten in the moment up. "Come on you brainless wonder." Fettie said as she pushed Sirius.  
  
~*Lily and James*~  
  
Lily skimmed the letter, dropped the letter when she reached the point where she just could read anymore and ran out of the Great Hall. Lily's first thought of where James could be was in the Astronomy Tower. Lily dashed past the students and teachers in the hall, sometimes stepping on their foot.  
  
Lily rapidly ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and dashed through the door. She looked around wildly; she spotted in a little corner of the room a figure with really messy mob of hair. Lily sighed in relief.  
  
Lily walked over to him knowing it was James. "James, are you ok?" Lily asked softly. James didn't respond. Lily sat down next to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry James." He blinked, and then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She held on to him, whispering comforting words. When they broke apart James just stared into the sky and said, "It's not your fault what happened to them. It's not anyone's fault but theirs."  
  
"James, don't say-" Lily was cut off.  
  
"Yes it is. They were never there for me when I needed them, never there for me, never tucked me in bed at night, never said I love you to me. Not once did they say that. Come to think of it no one had ever said that to me. They never hugged me, or kissed me. Probably when I was young yeah, but not when I was older.  
  
It was like I was a mistake to them. Like I should have never been born, I wish I wasn't. I wish that just once, just once they would see me for who I am. Not just as a prankster in school, always getting into trouble but yet getting good grades. They never saw me for who I am."  
  
Lily was on the edge of tears, "James, I'm really sorry that no one ever tucked you in at night, no one there for you, no one hugged you, or kissed you. But there is one thing I want to say to you, and I've wanted to say it for a long time, I love you."  
  
James turned to Lily, "You're just saying that because I told you that no one ever said it to me."  
  
"No James, I really do. You may not have known this, but I've loved you for a long time. I know a lot about you. I know that you love Quidditch, that you want to be a Quidditch player when you grow up. I know that you're not a player, that your favorite color is silver and green. I know that you love your sister. I know a whole lot of things you don't think I know about you. I love a lot of things about you, and I would like to get to know you."  
  
James stared at Lily, "How do you know all those things about me?"  
  
"Because I've liked you for a long time." Lily blushed.  
  
James smiled. "I liked you for a long time too."  
  
"But, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you just can't."  
  
"Because I can't?"  
  
"Yes! I wasn't even supposed to tell you."  
  
"Why not, is it because of your adoptive parents?"  
  
Lily gasped, "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I just do. I can't tell you, let's just put this behind us ok?"  
  
Lily was about to argue but thought that since he said 'put this behind us' that he meant that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he'll just forget about it. Lily nodded.  
  
"Let's go back to the common room. I bet everyone's worried about you." Lily whispered.  
  
James looked at her confused, but agreed.  
  
They walked back in silence.  
  
~! Dorms !~  
  
Later that night Lily tried to go to bed but kept twisted and turning. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight because of what had happened with James.  
  
Lily sighed and got out of bed. "Maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate would put me to bed." Lily whispered to herself.  
  
She put on her robe and slipped into her slippers. She silently crept out of the dorm and went down to the kitchens. She ordered her cup of hot chocolate to go and headed back to the common room to sit and think.  
  
Did I do the right thing about not telling James that I was adopted? Lily thought. Yeah of course I did. But how did he already know. Maybe he doesn't, but then again he questioned me if it was about my adoptive parents. In mid thought Lily heard something. She put down her cup of chocolate and lay down on the floor.  
  
The person turned on the light, "Lily? I know you're here." The person whispered. "James?" Lily inquired as she got up.  
  
"Yeah it's me. What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Oh, uh well I thought that you were someone else. I didn't want to get caught."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Lily, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you were always there for me. When my fish died in first year, when I had couldn't ask Mandy out in second, when I got dumped by Mandy in third, when I got school suspension for ten days in forth, when I had no one to turn to when Remus and Sirius was mad at me in fifth, and now you're here for me when my parents just died in my sixth year."  
  
"No problem. Anytime."  
  
They remained in silence for a while then James spoke, "Do you want to tell me about your parents? It feels better if you would tell someone other than Fettie."  
  
Lily shrugged, "I don't want to bore you with my stupid life story."  
  
"No one's life is stupid. Everyone was born for a reason. Maybe you haven't found out yet, but everyone is. Just because life's a bitch, doesn't mean that you can't change that."  
  
Lily looked at James and smiled. "I don't know James, maybe I will, but not tonight. I'm really tired."  
  
"You will tell me."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"You will tell me."  
  
"James I-"  
  
"You will tell me."  
  
Lily gave in and said, "I will tell you, when the times comes or when I feel up to telling you."  
  
"I win."  
  
"Whatever you want James, whatever you want."  
  
"Wait one minute, I'll be right back, I have to get something."  
  
Lily looked at him with a confused expression, but nodded.  
  
Two minutes later James came down with two towels.  
  
Lily was about to say something, but James bet her to it. "It's a mirror; it's like those muggle talkie walkies -walkie talkies? - Yeah those. All you have to do is look into it; say my name and mine will start to vibrate. When I feel it I will look at it and see your face and then we will be able to talk."  
  
James unwrapped the towel and a silver framed mirror came out of it. He gave the mirror to Lily. "So if you want to tell me about it, you can contact me. Sirius and I use these when we aren't in the same room. You can tell me about your story even if it is at midnight or in the early hours in the morning. I don't care, just the fact that you tell me will be good."  
  
Lily shook her head but smiled. "Alright James, I have to go to bed. We have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
Lily got up and headed to the girls dorm. "Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I know this chapter is really cheesy but hey Rome wasn't built in the day. I think. Well anyways still tell me what you think.  
  
Oh and thanks to the person who corrected me, Evans not Evens. Thanks, I had a feeling that I was spelling it wrong. I'm really lazy to go back and look for who told me but you know who you are. I'll post it on the next chapter. Peace out!  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	5. 12:52

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter Four: 12:52  
  
The next morning when Lily woke up, she did the same thing she did every morning with Fettie. She woke Fettie up and they went to train.  
  
Once they were done training, they took a shower, grabbed their things and headed for the great hall. As they were heading down stairs Lily froze and started to breathe rapidly. Fettie saw this and her eyes widened. "Lily, what's the matter. This better not be a joke." The entire sudden Lily's breathing returned back to normal, but she stood as still as a plank of wood.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mum I'm back from Hog- Mum?" Lily asked as she stepped into the house. "Mum? Where are you?" Lily went into the living room looking everywhere but on the floor. All of the sudden she tripped over something.  
  
Lily's eyes expanded. There on the floor in a puddle of blood was her mother dead to the world. Her eyes were still open, her hands covering her stomach.  
  
Lily felt tears strolling down her face, she thought no I can not cry. Crying is a form of weakness, that bastard is going to kill me if he sees me crying. Oh fuck him. I want to die now that mum is gone. Lily bursted into huge tears, and put her head gently on her mothers chest. It was like she was expecting to hear her mothers heart beat, to see her smile again, to hear her say I love. Lily wanted her mother to wake up and say it was all a joke and that the blood is just fruit punch.  
  
But as she listened, searching for a heart beat even the littlest she would be grateful unfortunately there was none. Lily would have loved to stay there and just look at her, but she heard her father coming down the stairs.  
  
He looked straight into Lily's eyes and said, "See what happens when you love? You die, you suffer, never love, and never speak a word of this to anyone got it you little slut?" Lily nodded her head; her father picked up the body of her now dead mother and carried her outside to dump her body into a lake.  
  
Lily ran up to her room, closed the door and collapsed on the bed crying. When she stopped she declared that she would never lover, or show weakness ever again.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily said to herself. "Lily, are you ok?" Fettie asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine let's go down to the Great Hall." Lily lied. Fettie looked at her questioningly but didn't as questions since they were in the common room now.  
  
As they were about to exit the common room they heard "them" speak. Fettie and Lily spun around to meet the ugly faces of Samantha Kramer A.K.A. Slutmantha and Alisa Rose A.K.A Asslisa. "What do we have here?" Sam said. "Could it be the dateless sisters?" Alisa finished.  
  
"Oh my, is this Slutmantha, and Asslisa?" Fettie snapped back. Lily pretended to gasp, "Why, it is. It's Sluty Whaty Sam, and Ass licker Asslisa."  
  
The whole common room was listening now. The four of them glared at each other. Lily and Fettie smirked, "You bitches better watch every step you take from now on, because come tomorrow night, you won't even be able to take a step." Fettie whispered into Sam's ear as Fettie and Lily turned to leave.  
  
Asslisa asked, "What's happening tomorrow night?" Lily turned to face, she slowly walked up to Asslisa and punched her square in the jaw. When Asslisa was down, Lily bent over and whispered into her ear, "12:52 underground tournament. See you there."  
  
Asslisa's eye's expanded, "We didn't even practice." Sam helped Ass up. "That's not our problem now is it?" Lily shouted over her shoulder.  
  
The whole time the students in the common room were watching and so was our special group, The Marauders. They were under James invisibility cloak. They were standing really close to the girls and heard Lily tell Asslisa about 12:52.  
  
James waved his hand toward the portrait, and headed toward it. When they got out of it, James spoke, "What do you think Lily means when she says '12:52 underground tournament. See you there.'?"  
  
Remus, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well Marauders, 12:52 in the common room?" {Sirius}  
  
"Alright, but we better be prepared for whatever we're going to see tonight." {Remus}  
  
"Why?" {James}  
  
"Because, Lily and Fettie are involved in a lot of things we aren't supposed to know about. And we know a lot about Lily already." {Remus}  
  
"Ok."  
  
The Marauders started to walk to the Great Hall. Each thinking their own thoughts about what Lily meant.  
  
~12:52~  
  
"Ready to go?" Lily asked Fettie.  
  
"Yeah, this is our first match since the summer. I'm a little nervous."  
  
"So am I, but me and I are the best in the world. Who can bet the Tiger Sisters?"  
  
Fettie snorted, "Alright smart one. Let's get there before they lock the doors."  
  
Lily and Fettie climbed through the portrait hole and headed for the North Tower. They walked up the steps and opened the doors. Two people turned to them. Asslisa and Slutmantha.  
  
"You two are late." A voice said. Their was only 2 other people there beside the voice. The owner of the voice was wearing muggle jeans and a jacket with a cap and the hood over it.  
  
It was a voice of a teenage boy. He pulled the hood off to reveal his face. He was a very young teenager, he was probably only 17. He is 6'1, with brown hair, blue eyes and a very mature voice. He's name is Bruce, but he was known as B.  
  
"Sorry B." Fettie apologized.  
  
"You two are the best underground fighters I have ever seen. Don't be late again or else you are dropped a level. You wouldn't want that now would you?"  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"Let's go." B said.  
  
He turned around and threw two cloaks over his shoulder. "These are your new robes." He walked over to the door and waved his hand over it whispering the password. No one heard it. The door transformed into a tunnel.  
  
The five of them walked into it. Half way through the tunnel they heard lots of yelling, swearing, demands and all sorts of cheering. They continued walking and when they reached the end, their eyes met a blinding bright light.  
  
This place they were in was not the place where they usually held their battles but the other had been discovered by a muggle so they had to find a temporary place and decided this one would do. Even if it was a bit small.  
  
The place is called Battle Haven. It had a huge boxing-like ring in the middle of the room and theater chairs around it. They had swords hanging from the walls, they had long sticks, daggers, and they had head protection gears.  
  
~Marauders~  
  
The Marauders were in the common room before Lily and Fettie. They heard everything they said. The Marauders followed Lily and Fettie to the North Tower and through the tunnel.  
  
~Back to Lily and Fettie~  
  
Lily, Fettie, Sam, and Ass went to sit while Bruce went to the ring. "My fellow battlers, it has been two long months since we had a battle. This year we are going to have more tournaments, battles, and more matches because I am retiring have personal reasons for why I am. Don't ask me about it.  
  
Who ever wants to run for president come to me at the end of the night and I'll put you on my list. Its first come first serve, who ever is put on the list are the people I will be watching closely. I will not only be judging you upon how well you battle, but also how well you will be able to tell the battlers what is going to be happening, and when are the battles going to take place.  
  
This is going to take a while for me to decide, but in the end of the year I will tell everyone who I've picked. So now let's get the battle started. Who wants to come up first? We are going to have double team today."  
  
Lily, Fettie, Sam, and Ass jumped to the ring. "We will."  
  
Bruce smirked, "Alright. Let the round begin. How many rounds do you guys want to have in a battle?"  
  
"We want best two out of three battles and four rounds for each battle." Lily informed.  
  
"Okie, lets get started. First two battlers step up the center of the stage, shake hands and go to your corners.. on the bell ready -ding-. Go!"  
  
This round was Fettie vs. Sam. Fettie and she decided to sward fight for the first round. So they had to wear head gear and a chest protector. Fettie was about to finish Sam but she tagged Asslisa in so Fettie tagged Lily in. They were already in their gear and had their sword in hand ready to go.  
  
The battle lasted for four hours. Four hours of tagging in, yelling, screaming, and loads of drama. At 4:50 the battle finished ending up with Lily and Fettie winning.  
  
"Alright, that was the best battle I have ever seen since I have been the president! Way to go Lily and Fettie! Well I want you all to remember that you have to tell me if you want run for president before battle ends. We have an hour left before we have to go. I hope that you guys did what you guys were supposed to do every time we have a battle.  
  
Sleep at 7:30 wake up at 12:00. We go back to bed at 5:50 for about two hours. Well who are the next four people who want to battle?" Bruce announced.  
  
While Bruce was saying this Lily, Fettie, Sam, and Ass were in the corner getting all the gear off. "You two know that you only won because you cheated." Sam said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, she was about to say something back but all of the sudden she felt a very hard fist come in contact with her cheek. "FUCK! What the hell was that for?!" Lily shouted. "You BITCH!" Lily put Sam into a headlock and kept punching her eye. "SLUT, SLUT, SLUT!"  
  
Fettie was at first cheering Lily on but then Ass jumped on Lily's back and started to strangle her. Lily immediately let go of Sam as she tried to get Alisa off her. "Damit! Ass get off or else you're going to cut off Lily's oxygen." But Ass didn't get off, she stayed on. Fettie pulled Ass off with all the strength that she left from the battle and bet the shit out of her. No one noticed because they were too busy with the battle going on in the ring.  
  
~Marauders~  
  
"Hey where did Lily and Fettie go?" James shouted over the crowd of noise as the next four battlers came into the ring.  
  
"They went put their gear away." Remus shouted back.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go and see them. I'm going to take the cloak. If they come back before I do just blend in with the crowd."  
  
"Alright whatever you say- ouch that must've hurt." Sirius said.  
  
James took the cloak off the guys and went to the back of the room where the gear was. When he got there he saw Fettie pull Alisa off Lily. Fettie started to beat Alisa up while Lily was bent over gasping for breath. James ran over to help Lily.  
  
She looked up at him and was about to say something but fainted. Fettie saw this and stopped beating Sam and went to aid Lily. "James what are you doing here?" She asked. "Never mind that, I'll tell you later, just come. Let's get her to the hospital wing."  
  
James picked Lily up and was about to run out of the Haven but Fettie stopped him, "I know a short cut." James nodded, "Oh, my invisibility cloak is over there could you grab that for me and Remus and Sirius are here too."  
  
"Alright, you take Lily to the hospital wing; I'll take your invisibility cloak and get Sirius and Remus. You better run, I think she's weakening. Her breathing is seriously slowing down."  
  
"Right, but what do I say when I get there?"  
  
"I don't know, just make something up." With that they split up.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
How did you guys like that? I decided since the last chapter was kind of mushy I would have a lot drama chapter. Well review!  
  
Oh and Smiley Mary all your answers are in the next chapter. Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter. I'll correct that later. I have to go to school now. Peace out.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	6. Becuase I was scared

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 5: Because I was scared  
  
It has been a week since Lily's accident. She hasn't even opened her eyes, or twitched, or moved at all. Her breathing was very low. Every day Fettie and the Marauders would come down to the hospital wing and see her. Fettie and James would stay up the latest. They would come between classes, breaks, meals, whenever they could. Madam Zeroine didn't ask what had happened.  
  
No one bothered to ask Fettie what was the underground battles were about. They knew that she wouldn't answer them; she would either just ignore them or say, "I'll tell you when Lil's is feeling better."  
  
Right now it is 12:30 A.M and James is sitting next to Lily holding her hand, wishing on the stars outside of her window that she would get better soon. "Come on Lily. Please wake up. It's been a week. Everyone misses you."  
  
James sat there or another five minutes and was about to leave when he felt Lily stir a little bit and then her eyes fluttered open. "James, what happened?" Lily asked hoarsely.  
  
"Lily, you're a wake."  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Well I was at the Battle Haven, I, Fettie, Sam, and Alisa battled, and then we went to put our gear away. Next thing we know Sam said that we cheated, and then she punched me, then I grabbed her into a headlock and started punching her. The last thing I experienced was Alisa on my back, choking me, and then you came."  
  
"Oh well-"  
  
"James did you and the Marauders follow me and Fettie to the Battle Haven?"  
  
"Well it was just me, Remus, and Sirius. Peter-"  
  
"I don't care if Peter went or not! How dare you three spy on us like that? James, there was a reason why we didn't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Well you could begin now, on a count of you don't tell me or the rest of the Marauders anything. You nor Fettie and I thought that at least I was one of your best friends that you could tell things to. But I guess not."  
  
Lily's expression and voice softened, "I'm sorry James, but I couldn't tell you about this, and that I can't tell you what happened to me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because what happened to me is very personal and if I told you or the Marauders you guys might not want to be my friend anymore." Lily whispered thinking that James would not be able to hear her but he did.  
  
"Try me Lily. Tell me what happened and let me decide."  
  
Lily was about to argue, but James cut her off knowing what she was about to do, "Come on please Lily. I told you about my personal life."  
  
Lily sighed, "Alright, but not here. I don't want anyone else to know; like Madam Zeroine." James grinned and shook his head up and down vigorously. It looked as it if his head and his neck were about to disconnect.  
  
"Meet me at the North Tower tomorrow night, at 10:30. I think I might be released by then. I really don't want to go down there too late because this might take a while to tell."  
  
"Ok sure, where and when ever you feel comfortable."  
  
Lily smiled weakly and plopped her head onto the pillow. "James, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Certainly, what is it?"  
  
"Could you get Fettie for me?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah sure. I'll be right back." With that James left Lily in search of Fettie.  
  
~%~  
  
Ten minutes later Fettie came bursting through the door. She ran to Lily and pulled her into her arms. "Lily! You're ok!"  
  
Lily quickly covered Fettie's mouth.  
  
"Don't talk so loud. If you haven't noticed, we are supposed to be asleep. And yeah, I'm fine. I have something I want to tell you." She muttered. "Ok.James get out! Lily needs to talk to me." Fettie joked.  
  
Lily shook her head, "James could you please leave me and Fettie alone so we could talk?" James put on his best sad puppy face but failed because Fettie just pushed him out the door.  
  
She walked back to Lily pretending to dust off her hands. "Took care of that."  
  
"Fettie it's time to get serious."  
  
"Fine, spoil my hyper moment."  
  
"Look, did you go to any battles this week?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"You donkey butt, why not?"  
  
"Because I don't have anyone to go with. I mean look you're my partner, I don't think that B would like it if I showed up with one of the Marauders."  
  
"Oh on the subject of the Marauders, what do they know about the Haven?"  
  
"I think they know a lot more than what we give them credit for."  
  
"How much do they know?"  
  
"They know everything about the Haven."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Did you explain anything to them?"  
  
"I didn't want to do it without you there because you know how forgetful I am. I might forget a detail or something important."  
  
Lily sighed, "Great. I'll have to tell all the Marauders my life story now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I woke up tonight I saw James getting up from his chair to leave. I didn't want him to stay with me so I tried to stay quite, but then I had to sneeze so I went under the covers. I held the sneeze in, but he heard me go under my bed.  
  
So when I came back up he was surprised and all at first but he got over to fact that I'm alive. (Heh) Well then we started to talk about the Haven and he asked me if I could tell him about my personal life.  
  
I really don't want to tell him but I have to. Well I don't have to it would be polite."  
  
"So you don't have to be polite. He's one of your best friends. If he can't accept the fact that you're personal life is more dramatic than his, that's just too bad."  
  
"But Fettie he told me about his."  
  
"When? Why don't I know about this?"  
  
"Remember when James got that letter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I went to the Astronomy Tower knowing since that is his favorite place that he might be there. Well I went and sure enough there he was. He told me about how his parents treated him. It was really bad. I might even think it was even worse then mine.  
  
They never actually physically hurt him, but emotionally. I don't want to say anything else because this is his life story to tell. But it's really bad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so he said that since he shared his person life with me that I should share mine with him."  
  
"But you don't have to share your personal life with him, unless you want to. Do you?"  
  
"Well I kind of do."  
  
"Fine then, tell him."  
  
"You're not going to kick my ass then."  
  
"Nope. I'll just let you deal with everything because that if you tell James you're going to have to tell the rest of the Marauders." Fettie smirked then frowned when she saw Lily smile a wicked smile. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"That's what I thought. I wouldn't want to blackmail you, you're like my sister."  
  
"Yeaaaah right."  
  
~North Tower~  
  
Lily was released at 8 A.M. the next morning. Lily practically ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
She skipped her way back to the common room to change; since she was in the same clothes for a week. She took a long shower, because it was a Saturday and you could eat when ever you want and do whatever you want.  
  
After her shower she went to look for Fettie and the Marauders. The first place she went to find Fettie would probably be in the Forbidden Forest. Lily ran out there and just before she entered the forest she transformed into a cockatoo.  
  
She went deep into the forest looking everywhere for Fettie, but couldn't find her. Lily searched around for another couple of minutes and then left. She transformed back and thought of a place where the Marauders would, maybe Fettie was with them.  
  
She thought for a while and then she came up with the conclusion that they might be at the Wreak Room they created. Lily slapped her forehead. Why didn't she go there first?  
  
Lily ran back into the castle and into the 6th year boys' dormitory. She knew no one was in there because duh it was a Saturday! She ran over to Remus's bed, took her wand out, levitated the bed a side and right under Remus's bed was a king size rug that was in place of the bed.  
  
Lily put the palm of her hand to the center of the rug and whispered the words, "Akem Labush Kimmia". The rug rolled itself up to reveal a swirling black hole! (Ha! I got you! You thought it was going to be just a plain hole wasn't it? Alright back to the story. Sorry.)  
  
Lily took a deep breath and jumped into the swirling black hole. She landed with a thud. Lily dusted herself off, stood up and tremendously quickly greeted with hugs. "You're back Lily Flower!" Sirius said.  
  
They asked Lily all sorts of questions and everything. "So did Zeroine ask you-" Remus was cut off by Peter asking, "What happened anyway that resulted in you having to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
Everyone stared at Peter at first then shifted their heads to Lily. Lily looked over at Fettie for help, and then James. They both shrugged.  
  
Lily took a deep breathe. "I was going to tell you guys this later on, actually I was hoping on never telling you guys this."  
  
"What is it?" Peter asked. {Remember that he wasn't at Fettie's house when Remus told the James and Sirius about Lily's parents.}  
  
"I'm-I'm a-a-dop-I'm adopted." Lily stammered.  
  
"So?" Sirius said. James and Remus glared at him.  
  
Lily glared at all the guys, "You three already knew didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah" They said in unison.  
  
"What I didn't know!" Peter said.  
  
"How the hell did you guys know!" Fettie hollered ignoring Peter.  
  
"I knew because I kind of-"  
  
"Eavesdrop?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. I'm sorry. I was passing by the kitchens and I heard someone crying. I opened the door a little bit and saw that it was Lily and you were there already. So I was just about to close the door and leave you two alone, but then I heard you say something that caught my attention. So I didn't have the guts in me to leave so I listened to the rest of the story." Confessed Remus.  
  
Lily sighed, "I guess it's alright. So this whole time you guys knew and you didn't tell me, and you didn't treat me differently."  
  
"You don't get it do you Lily? We don't care weather or not you're adopted. Hell we don't even care if you aren't human, well actually that would be a problem, but you get my point?" {James}  
  
Lily grinned, "GROUP HUG!" Sirius shouted and everyone ran to Lily. The group hug formed around Lily and she fell with all the weight on her. "Timber!"  
  
When they got up James asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Lily shrugged and blushed, "Because I thought that you guys wouldn't want to be my friends anymore and that you guys would treat me differently, and I was scared."  
  
"Aw Lily." Sirius said as he went over to give her another hug.  
  
"Uh.thanks Sirius." Lily patted Sirius's back awkwardly. Lily looked at James and mouthed silently "help"  
  
James doubled over laughing. "Hey Padfoot lets go get something to eat."  
  
Sirius jumped of Lily and ran over to James "FOOD!"  
  
"Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"I'll take just take anything that everyone else gets." {Lily}  
  
"I'll just steal a little bi of everyone's food." {Fettie}  
  
"I'll take a butter beer and some candy or snack foods." {Remus}  
  
"I'll come with you guys. Because I want a lot and I don't think that you'll be able to carry it all." {Peter}  
  
Sirius and James shrugged and left.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Sorry you guys. I know this isn't all that great of a chapter because this is kind of just preparing it for the next chapter. Oh yeah I forgot to tell everyone that whoever's name is Samantha or Alisa I'm not making fun of you guys or anything. I have two sisters that are named that and I guess I was just mad at them so I made those up. If you're offended or anything you can tell me and I'll change the names alright. Sorry.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	7. A Big Move

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 6: A big Move  
  
Today is Saturday. {Note}  
  
The next day James woke up at 5:30 in the morning. He got dressed quietly and grabbed his trunk and headed for the headmasters office. He was going to go and see Christiana.  
  
What the Marauders, Lily and Fettie didn't know was that before he went to the Astronomy Tower he went to Dumbledore's. Lily might have gotten there only minutes before him. James went to Dumbledore's office about Chrissie. Dumbledore already knew and told James come back to my office in a week." James went back to Dumbledore's office on the day Lily woke up and that was the day that Dumbledore told James that he would be going to see Chrissie tomorrow.  
  
When James reached Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was already waiting outside. "Good Morning James." Dumbledore greeted. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore." James replied.  
  
"James there is a little change in plans. You are still going to see your sister, but you must go to Gringotts and take some money out a buy a small apartment for the both of you to live in for a while."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need you to go to Gringotts, take money out from your parents account, they already know that you will go today, and buy this apartment which is just a mile away from you old house. I have also hired a babysitter for Chrissie while you're at school. She was your mother's best friend, Alice Minnie. She is also a witch."  
  
"Why do we have to do that?"  
  
"Because your house was destroyed when Voldemort attacked them."  
  
"OK. Should I go now?"  
  
"Yes go now. Pick Chrissie up and then go immediately. If you need anything contact me." Here is the portkey." Dumbledore handed the portkey to James.  
  
He took it and took two steps away from Dumbledore then pressed the button.  
  
~Back with Chrissie, reunited~  
  
James pressed the button and he started to spin around really quick then pop out of Dumbledore's view. James felt really sick so he closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later he landed on solid ground.  
  
James opened his eyes and felt the air being knocked out of him as something grabbed him around the waist and knocked him to the floor.  
  
It was Chrissie. "James!"  
  
"Chrissie!" James held Chrissie while she still had her arms around him. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Dumbledore said that I could come today."  
  
"James, please let me go. I seriously need some air now."  
  
Chrissie is 6 years old. She was a little bit tall for her age. She looked as different from James as you can get. She had straight brown hair with natural light red streaks, crystal blue eyes, and a light sprinkle of freckles.  
  
"Oh sorry." James let go of Chrissie.  
  
"It's alright. What are we going to do now James? Mom and Dad are gone, so is the house. Where are we going to live?"  
  
"Dumbledore said that there was this little apartment a mile away from our old house that we could live in until I graduate. I still have to go to school, but mom's best friend is going to baby-sit you for the time being."  
  
"Oh, well how are we going to get the money for that? We don't have the account number, only Mom and Dad did."  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me. Look where is your friend and her mom?"  
  
James looked around the room and he spotted them in kitchen. James stood up because he was kneeling in front of Chrissie when he was talking to her. "Excuse Mrs. Uh-"  
  
"Just call me Dawn." She said as she wiped her hand on a towel and shook James's hand.  
  
"Well Dawn, I just want to thank you so much for watching Chrissie for me. I hope this didn't put a dent in any of your plans that you might've had."  
  
"Oh no dear, it was a pleasure to have Christiana over. She was very well behaved. I'm just so sorry that your parents died. Is there anything I could do for you two?"  
  
"No thank you. You've done a lot for us. We really appreciate it. Well Chrissie and I have to go now. But if you or your daughter ever wants to come over, we live just a mile from the old house."  
  
"Alright dear. Well Christiana's things are all upstairs, so all she has to do is go and get them."  
  
"Ok, and thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome dear."  
  
James walked back to Chrissie and told her get her stuff because they were leaving. Chrissie did as she was told. She grabbed her stuff, said thank you and good-bye to her friend and Dawn then they left.  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
Later that morning when Sirius and Remus woke up, they found that James bed was folded neatly; his trunk and belongings were gone.  
  
Sirius and Remus shrugged thinking that he was probably out with some girl. They got ready and left for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Lily and Fettie were already there. Sirius walked over and sat across from Lily while Remus sat next to Fettie.  
  
"Hey, where's James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Awww, does our baby Lil-kins miss our Jamsie Pooh?" Sirius taunted. He received a whack on the shoulder from Remus.  
  
"No when we woke up he wasn't in bed." Remus corrected.  
  
"Oh, and no I don't miss James. I was just curious." Lily said. Fettie nudged Lily and winked, "Sure you don't."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I don't."  
  
~Back to James~  
  
James and Chrissie took a cab to the apartment that was their new home now. When they got their first look of the house they thought it looked a bit small, but it will do.  
  
They didn't need to live in a big house or a mansion now that there would only be two or three people living in the house.  
  
They walked up to the door and James took out the key that Dumbledore had given him before he left.  
  
He unlocked the door walked in.  
  
The apartment had a nice warm welcoming feeling to it. The apartment was already decorated, so that they didn't have to spend money on that.  
  
They apartment contained of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room and kitchen. They washing machine and dryer were in the club house not far from them.  
  
"What do you think Chris?"  
  
"I think it's great."  
  
"I guess its ok for now. When I get out of school and get a job, then we will be able to move into a bigger house."  
  
"Ok. Well I'm going to take my stuff into the room I want."  
  
Chrissie picked up her things and headed down the hall to put her things into the room that she wanted.  
  
James walked into the kitchen to check if there was any food in there. James was now like a father kind of. He had to make sure there would always be food on the table for Chrissie, and made sure that she was doing well while he was away.  
  
James opened the cabinets to find that there was food already in there. Same with the freezer and refrigerator. James shook his head, Dumbledore had thought of everything. The house must've been charmed so that you had whatever you needed always there.  
  
The cabinets were always full, even after you take something out, another item replaces it; same with the freezer and refrigerator.  
  
James sighed, he was happy that Chrissie was alive and she was pretty happy. She didn't cry yet, she was trying to be strong.  
  
James was about to go and tell Chrissie that she can't unpack her stuff just yet. He still had go to Gringotts to withdraw some money for the house and Chrissie was going back with James to Hogwarts for a week because Dumbledore thought that they needed to be together to be there for each other. (Run-on sentence sorry)  
  
The door bell rang. James walked to the door and opened it a little a afraid of how it might be.  
  
James opened the door to find a short plump woman at least in her late 30's early 40's at the door. She was wearing a purple hat and looked very friendly. "Hello you must be James Potter. I'm your mother's best friend Alice Minnie. I now you haven't seen me before. That's because I lived in America. Your mother and I communicated a lot though. I'm surprised that you've never heard of me. Well that's ok- great. Here I am in front of my best friend's son babbling. I'm sorry; I hope that I didn't scare you."  
  
"Oh no not at all. Well you see my sister and I were just about to go."  
  
"Oh, I'm not here to stay today. I just wanted to make sure I got the right house and I wanted to see you. My you've grown up so big since the last time I saw you last.  
  
I saw-opps their I go again. Babbling."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in a week. Good-bye."  
  
"'Bye."  
  
James closed the door. Geez I thought I had finished seeing weird people after Dumbledore, but I guess I was wrong. James thought.  
  
"Who was that at the door James?" Chrissie asked.  
  
"Oh it was Mrs. Minnie."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You've met her before?"  
  
"Yeah the day right after the.well. after. She came over Tasha's {her friend. Mrs. Dawn's daughter.} and told me a lot of things. I like her. She's funny and nice."  
  
"Yeah well uh get your stuff we're going to Gringotts and then we're getting something to eat and going back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok. We let me go get my stuff."  
  
"No, I'll get it for you."  
  
"Are you sure James?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
All day they didn't see James any where. At dinner, they still didn't see him so they decided that after dinner they would ask Dumbledore if he knew where James was.  
  
They sat down and was about to start eating when they saw the Great Hall doors open. Everyone turned their attention to it and saw a James walk in. Next to him was Chrissie.  
  
James and Chrissie walked over to the Marauders, Lily and Fettie and sat next to them.  
  
"Hey you guys. Sorry that I wasn't here all day. I'll explain everything to you when we go to the Wreak Room. For now just let us eat. We decided to come back here to eat."  
  
Everyone looked at James, but he and Chrissie just started wolfing down their food and ignored them.  
  
Later on they headed back to the Wreak Room and James introduced Chrissie to Lily and Fettie and then he told everyone everything that happened.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. It's just tat here has been raining a lot and the electricity has been flashing back and forth so I wasn't able to go online. Oh and that just gave me an idea! Important chapter next chapter Read ok ppl.  
  
Alright people! Listen up. I'm getting a couple of reviews that say that I'm not really clear on everything that I say. I know that I'm not because I am so swamped with different ideas that come to me at night and I try to get it all down on paper but I can't. So in result I have to type it the next day. But I forget to put the important information into my writing so I'm sorry. So I'm going to get this cleared up. I hope the ppl that are sending me flames read this.  
  
Lily did work out that Remus was a werewolf, but she never said anything about it. The Marauders don't know that she knows that, she wants them to be able to come to her and tell her. She didn't become an animagi because of him. She became one because of the Underground fighting that she had to do. She and Fettie used to fly to other places where the underground fighting was held.  
  
I'm not the greatest writer in the world, so in result I don't know if you guys say whatever but I don't care. Maybe they didn't say whatever when they were in school (Harry Potter) but I don't know. I don't' think that you know a hundred percent, but I don't care.  
  
If you're going to criticize me because of that well I feel bad for you cuz everyone who writes fanfics have a lot of mistakes in there writing. One thing back in James and Lily's years Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster. There are a lot more mistakes but I'm not going to go and say all of them.  
  
Oh I'm sorry if you feel that Fettie is a horrible character. And for those who think that I'm going to make her fall in love with Remus well you're.... you'll just have to wait and see. I know that Fettie doesn't have a really big part right now but she does actually. She's actually really important to what is about to happen so just hang with me for a moment.  
  
Also about my little idea of Underground fighting. Some people think that it's a great idea others think it's awkward. The reason why I have that is because Lily is a girl who is extremely strong, both physically and mentally. So is Fettie. I need that in my story because it plays a major part in this fanfic. You'll see.  
  
~!~!~ Personal thanks to:  
  
Cathy1227 Yay! This is interesting! Thanks  
  
kcchristian Thanks!  
  
Smiley Mary The problem for Lily was that she was afraid that they would treat her like how Petunia treated her. She thought that she would be an out cast and so on. She had a lot of "what if" thoughts. Feel free to ask any other questions. Don't worry about it. I'll answer.  
  
Tribal Leader Awww, I feel so special thanks.  
  
Lisa Meunier Oh no they aren't going to met at the Astronomy tower still because Lily already told them that she was adopted and her personal story and stuff. Well actually they already knew but you get my point?  
  
firehottie Thank you soooo much! You reviewed a lot for me and it helps. Thanks. Salma Awww thanks. Do you like mushy stuff too? I don't but if you want I'll include a couple more for you and a special anonymous that likes mashies too.  
  
LooneyLover I glad that u love it. That makes me happy. Thanks.  
  
Roxy-punk-princess I guez she's going to be dense. Lol. Thanks.  
  
redlily Hey I'm talented. Thanks.   
  
Catherine Hey gurl! Too bad we can't really talk but whatever. Thank you so much for reviewing and everything. Oh please don't send me any chains. I won't send you anymore if you don't want anymore I'm sorry. But thanks!  
  
heather12345 OOOOOO you're fanfics are fabulous. You're a great Writer. I just have a suggestion to make. For chapter two please don't write anymore like that. Could you please put spaces cuz I'm a little ADD, I'll tell you later, and I can't really follow but I'll try. But thanks!  
  
Bree Its unique! Wow, I never thought that ma story was unique. Thanks!  
  
kat6528 Lol, thanks.  
  
luvergurl01 I WILL. Thanks.  
  
Reddragon I'm a terrific writer! Thanks.  
  
Thanks you guys. Oh and here are some personal messages in there too. Lol. Well I have to go now. Peace out.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	8. Let's Kick Their Asses!

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 7: Let's kick their asses!  
  
Two days later:  
  
Chrissie, Fettie and Lily got alone great. They were always seen together now, they were like inseparable triplets. Even though Chrissie was six years old, Fettie and Lily still liked her because she was a very fun person.  
  
Even though Chrissie and James looked really different, they had alike personalities. Chrissie loved playing pranks, like James, and goofing off. She even pulled some of James pranks but enhanced them.  
  
Its 1:30 in the morning and Fettie and Chrissie couldn't sleep so they went down to the common room. "Hey Fettie, I've always wanted to ask you a this question but was a little afraid to. Do you mind if I asked it?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, why is Lily always so stiff and well mean to Slutmantha and Asslisa?"  
  
"We've always been like this. Well actually not always. We were friends once until one summer Slutmantha came back with a full make over. We still hung out with her for a while until she got her friend boy friend. This was in our 3rd year. She started to act weird and ditched us.  
  
So it was just Lily. Me and Asslisa. We hung out still, but then one day Asslisa just changed. Out of the blue, she came back to the common room with a make over and some Skippy shirt on and she wasn't alone, she was with Slutmantha.  
  
I guess Slutmantha got to her."  
  
"Yeah but I don't think that you guys were always like this tense. Even when you guys are enemies. I think this kind of just started. "  
  
"You are way to mature for you age."  
  
"Well I can be if I wanted to and I really want to know what happened."  
  
"Ok fine. Here it goes. Lily and I are part of this club, so is Asslisa and Slutmantha; I can't say the name so don't ask. Well one night at this club Slutmantha said that we cheated on this game and Lily was already really angry because what we did made us really ready to beat someone up so then Lily turned around and was about to sy something to Slutmantha, but Slutty hit Lily.  
  
Then this fight broke out which ended up with Lily in the hospital wing."  
  
"I feel a strong feeling of revenge."  
  
"Me too, what do you have in mind Chris?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Chrissie started to explain to Fettie what her plan was and when they finished planning everything it was 3:10 in the morning so they decided to get some sleep and then wake up to tell the Marauders in the morning.  
  
~@~@~  
  
The next Chrissie and Fettie woke up and went to go and wake the Marauders up. "Come on you guys wake up we have a prank to play on Slutmantha and Asslisa." Said Chrissie.  
  
The Marauders immediately jumped out of bed. "Prank, alright we're up." They shouted in unison.  
  
Chrissie and Fettie exchanged smirks, "Alright we had this in mind.."  
  
~!~! Lily woke up and found that Chrissie and Fettie were not in their beds. She shook her head; they're probably in the Great Hall eating off their asses. Lily thought.  
  
She got ready and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
~!~!  
  
Chrissie and Fettie told the guys and they thought it was great. "Alright, Fettie and I will do the physical appearance, James and Sirius can do the noises and Remus and Peter you two can do the charm work." Chrissie assigned. ~!~!  
  
Great Hall  
  
When Lily got to the Great Hall she went over to the Gryffindor table and looked for Fettie and Chrissie. Seeing that they weren't there Lily just shrugged thinking that they would be there soon and started to pile food on her plate.  
  
Sirius, James, Fettie and Chrissie hid behind a wall and waited for Slutmantha and Asslisa to come. They didn't have to wait long for them to get there. Swiftly they casted their spells and waited for them to go into the Great Hall. Remus and Peter were inside the Great Hall doing their part of the prank.  
  
Sirius, James, Fettie and Chrissie waited a while and then walked in so it didn't make it look like they were the ones who did the prank.  
  
They walked in and sat around Lily, Remus and Peter. Everyone but Lily smirked and started to pile food onto their plates. Lily eyes them all evilly. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"You'll see." Was all that Fettie said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and continued eating. James looked at his watch and started to count down, "5.4.3.2.1.begin."  
  
All of the sudden they heard a scream from the end of the table. Everyone turned and laughed at them.  
  
Slutmantha and Asslisa were dancing on the table. They were dancing really dirty too. The funny part was that they weren't dressed correctly for it. Slutmantha was wearing a red cap backwards, a pair of blue pants with three yellow strips going down the side of it on them with a yellow and blue baggy shirt. And her hair was flashing different colors and on each color said bad things.  
  
Asslisa on the other hand was wearing a very mismatched outfit. She was wearing a clown's shirt, and the little red sponge for a nose, beach slippers, and a skirt. Her hair was styled like a Mohawk.  
  
Flying around the two were little pins that had different quotes on them.  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened, she jumped out of her seat and headed for her house table. She lifted the spells off them and turned to the Marauders, Lily, Fettie and Chrissie. "What-"  
  
Before McGonagall even finished her sentence she was shoved aside by Sluty and Ass. They grabbed Lily and Fettie and punched them. Lily and Fettie stumbled back a little but quickly regained composer and hit them back and a huge fight started between them. It wasn't a normal cat fight with screeches and stupid stuff like that. They were actually fighting, punching, kicking, dodging and everything.  
  
The professor's were so stunned they didn't even move, so the Marauders and Chrissie had to stop the fight.  
  
It was really hard because they had to pry the four of them apart and keep them apart long enough for them to realize what they have just done.  
  
When they realized this they stopped. And when McGonagall regained focus she was raging.  
  
"Come to my room the nine of you." McGonagall said through grit teeth.  
  
~McGonagall's room~  
  
"Never in all my years of teaching have I ever saw such a -a there is no word at al for this. You have totally embarrassed this whole house. What has gotten into you nine? Especially you two, Lily and Maria (Fettie). "  
  
The nine of them mumbled their apologies and listened to McGonagall lecture them all and take 200 points from each of them and they each received two months detention. McGonagall asked if they needed to go to Madam Zeroine but they said no and left.  
  
While they were walking back to the common room Lily was extremely angry with Fettie and everyone else right now she was shaking.  
  
When they got to the common room Sluty and Ass went up to clean themselves off. Lily turned sharply to all of them.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Lily hollered. "You guys made me lose 200points from our house and I got my first detention. Oh wait let me rephrase that, my first two months worth of detentions! We're lucky we didn't get expelled."  
  
"All we wanted to do was get them back for putting you in the hospital for a week!" Fettie yelled back.  
  
"Well you guys could've included me on prank!"  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise for you. We thought that you would think it was funny and thank us."  
  
"Look I have to admit it was funny, but until the part where Sluty and Ass almost beat the crap out of me was not. I'm really angry with you guys because yeah it was funny, but did you guys really have to go as far as making them dance so dirty?" Lily said trying not to crack up.  
  
It didn't work she bursted out laughing like hell and it made the other 6 laugh.  
  
When they calmed down, they apologized and headed for bed.  
  
~!~!~  
  
I hope you guys like this one. It's a bit short I know but hey it had a lot of drama in this one.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	9. A New Friend

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 8: A new friend  
  
For days later, James took Chrissie back to their new apartment. He would come back tomorrow. Everyone was really depressed while saying good-bye, but it was the hardest on James. He had to wait two weeks see her again, Christmas.  
  
"Well see you guys tomorrow." James said and then he pressed the portkey.  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment like frozen ice and Sirius broke it, "Hey it's about two weeks before Christmas do you guys want to take the Marauders map and go to Hogsmeade?" The girls already knew about the Marauders map.  
  
Everyone agreed, so Sirius went to get the Marauders map and came back. "Alright, we have to be careful because we don't have James's cloak with us. Let's go."  
  
They went to Hogsmeade and did some Christmas shopping.  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
"So what did you buy Lily?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Just some Christmas presents for everyone."  
  
"OOOO presents!" Sirius was about to go through the bag but Lily quickly snatched it away.  
  
"No you have to wait until Christmas to open them."  
  
"Damn, come Lily, it's another two weeks until its Christmas. I can't wait that long!" Sirius wined.  
  
"Would you like some crackers to go with that wine, Sirius?"  
  
"OOH actually now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry. I'm going to go the kitchens and get us some food. What do you guys want?"  
  
"Whatever you bring." Everyone said in unison.  
  
Once Sirius left the room, Remus challenged Fettie to a Chess game but she dismissed it. Then he asked Lily. She agreed so they started.  
  
~Sirius~  
  
When Sirius got to the kitchens someone was already there. Shit, it must be one of the professors. He thought.  
  
He quickly jumped behind a wall and waited for the professor to come out. He waited for a while and was about to go back to the common room when the professor came out.  
  
It wasn't a professor at all. It was a student! 'It' was a girl. She had waist long light brown hair with light red streaks.  
  
Sirius stepped out from behind the wall. He startled her a bit but she remained calm. "Uh. hi I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"I know who you are." She replied. She had a very silky voice, it was smooth and she didn't stutter in front of him. Sirius mentally sighed.  
  
"Uh.who are you?" Sirius asked nervously. He didn't even know why. Maybe because he looked up and saw her beautiful grayish silver eyes.  
  
"I'm Lindsey." She introduced.  
  
"What year are you in and how do you know how to get into the kitchens?"  
  
"I'm the new exchange student. I'm in the same year as you, 6th. And I know how to get into the kitchens because at my old school was the same thing. You had to tickle the right fruit at the right spot for it to open."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yeah, and now I need to go back to my dormitory. See ya."  
  
"Wait, what house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
That just left Sirius speechless. He likes a Slytherin, no he liked a Slytherin. Sirius just shrugged and continued on his way to the kitchens.  
  
Over the next few weeks James and Lily grew closer to each other and Sirius and Lindsey bumped into each other more. Sirius told James about Lindsey, and James started to think that Sirius does like her; he just doesn't know it yet.  
  
"So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" James asked. He and Lily are studying in the library.  
  
"No, I some things I have to get finished first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Ok." Lily stated.  
  
They sat there quietly doing their work when James asked, "Lily do you like me?"  
  
Lily looked up at him surprised. She gulped and replied, "O-of course I do."  
  
"No, I mean like me like me."  
  
"James I thought we were supposed to forget about this."  
  
"I said that, but I wouldn't for get that you said that you loved me. Unless it's not true and you were just saying that because my parents never said it to me."  
  
"James-"  
  
"Do you or do you not!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
James looked at her shocked. Lily's eyes started to water, but she turned away so that James didn't see. She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I don't love you. It was all a joke. I was acting ok? I felt bad for you so I acted it out. There you go, I told you. Ya happy?"  
  
Lily's eyes started to water more and James saw this. His eyes turned from shocked to worry to anger.  
  
"What did your father do to you, Lily?"  
  
"He did nothing to me." This is when Lily cracked. She packed up her things quickly and ran out of the library.  
  
James followed suit and ran after her, but when he ran out of the doors he saw that she was already gone.  
  
Lily had put her stuff behind a statue will hidden and then she transformed in a cockatoo and flew out of the open window near by.  
  
She flew into the Forbidden Forest and sat on her favorite tree where she cried. It looked kind of weird to see a cockatoo in a tree crying, but right now she didn't care.  
  
She had just been reminded of what her father had done to her mother. During her little crying session, she heard hooves not far from where she was. Great, Lily thought here comes James. Oh well he doesn't know that I'm an animagi, so I'll just sit here until he leaves.  
  
Lily stood as still as a plank of wood as a stag came. He looked up at her and smiled. James transformed back into a human and walked up to the tree that Lily was sitting on. "I know that's you Lily." He said. "Fettie told me."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, Damn, Fettie told. I'm so going to fucken kick her ass.  
  
Lily flew to the floor and then changed back. "James-"  
  
"What did your father do to you?" James asked straight out.  
  
"God damn-it he nothing to me, just let it go James."  
  
"No I want to know and I'm not leaving until I get my answer."  
  
"Just fuck off James! Why do you want to know anyways? So you can go and tell the whole school? No that's ok; I'd rather keep it low."  
  
"Because I care about you."  
  
"Well that's too bad because I don't care about you, or anyone else."  
  
James stared at Lily shocked. Lily glared at him and said, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Stay out of my presence." Lily turned around, transformed and flew deeper into the forest leaving James feeling guilty.  
  
James was really angry at himself that he had chased Lily away from him. He had also forced her to talk about her personal life when she wasn't ready. James sighed and walked back to school. Now Lily was mad at him. Lily was probably never going to forgive him.  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily flew deeper into the woods until she reached her destination. A cave that she had found in her first year. She didn't tell Fettie about his because she wanted to have a place of her own where she could go to just to be alone.  
  
The cave looked pretty small on the outside but when she walked in it was really big. There was a bed, a coffee table, and a bookcase. Lily slowly walked over to her and fell on to the pillow and cried all the tears that she held inside.  
  
When she was done she felt better, like all of the weight that had been on her chest from the day she had left from her father had been lifted off her chest.  
  
Lily walked to a nearby river and washed her face and dried her face on the sleeve of her shirt and looked at her watch to find that she had missed lunch and dinner was about to start.  
  
She gasped and transformed and left.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Lily had made it to the Great Hall just in time. She went in and asked Fettie if she could talk to her outside.  
  
When they were far enough from the Great Hall where no one would able to hear their conversation Lily blew up.  
  
"What the hell? You told James about me being an animagi!"  
  
"So what? It's not like he wouldn't have found out sooner or later. Better sooner!" Fettie shouted back.  
  
"I wanted to keep that a secret! I thought you did too, but I guess not. Next time I shouldn't tell you anything then."  
  
"What does it matter anyway? You don't tell me anything anymore. And if you do, all you do is lie when I ask you or you don't even bother to tell me. All you do is mope around feeling sorry for yourself. 'Oh Fettie, I'm adopted. I want to tell the Marauders but I'm too chicken because they might not want to be my friends anymore.'" Fettie slapped her hand over her mouth and Lily gasped.  
  
Fettie's face softened, "Oh god I'm so sorry Lily. I didn't mean that."  
  
Fettie pulled Lily in a hug while whispering apologies to her as Lily cried.  
  
After a while Lily stopped and looked up at Fettie whit a blank expression. Fettie thought that Lily was going to punch her but instead Lily smiled. "I'm sorry Fettie. I shouldn't have lied to you or not tell you anything at all. I just-"  
  
"No it's my fault. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I guess it was both our faults."  
  
"Yeah well it was mainly your fault."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. Fettie smirked back.  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"Yeaaaah."  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head. "Let's go eat now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lily and Fettie turned around and headed back to the Great Hall but students were leaving now. "Damn." They said in unison.  
  
Lily shrugged and offered her arm to Fettie like they used to do when they were kids. They used to tell people that they were sisters jointed by the elbow.  
  
Fettie took it with out hesitation and they walked to the kitchen.  
  
When they were in the kitchens Lily told Fettie everything from the beginning to end.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this. My internet service broke so I had to wait until the dude to come and fix it. Well I hope you guys like this. It will eventually get to Lily and James going out and stuff.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	10. Blinded By Denial and Pain!

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 9: Blinded By Denial and a lot of Pain!  
  
~In Lily's Training Room w/ Fettie~  
  
When Lily had finished telling Fettie what had happened in the library and in the Forbidden Forest, Fettie laughed. Lily stared at her best friend confused, "What? What's so funny about my story?"  
  
Fettie took a deep breath to stop her from laughing but it didn't work, she continued to laugh harder than ever. Lily rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep it was almost 1:30 in the morning.  
  
When Lily came out Fettie had finally stopped laughing. "Ok Ms. Laugh-My- Ass-Off-At-My-Best-Friends-Story, now do you want to tell me what was so funny?"  
  
Fettie sighed and inquired, "Lily, I know that your personal life is really.hard for you to deal with. I think that if you tell more than one person, *hem hem* me. Maybe you'll feel better, don't you think so? I mean, look you and I have been best friends ever since we were born and you've been friends with the Marauders since first year and yeah maybe they haven't been your friends as long as I have but I think you should at least tell one of them; like James or Remus for instance."  
  
"Fettie we've been through this a thousand times. No I won't tell them because I just don't feel like they should know everything about my personal life. They know enough as it is. They already know that I'm adopted and that my mom died. They just don't know why and what my dad does to me and they don't need to know. Plus I'm not going to talk to James or any of the Marauders. And why would I tell Remus about my personal life? Just because you like him doesn't mean that I should tell him. You're supposed to be the one telling him your personal life!"  
  
"I said Remus because he's really trustworthy and he won't tell the others. But if you don't want to say anything it's your choice I won't bug you about it anymore."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, sure I have to get ready to go to the bathroom now. So if you'll excuse me I will go."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. Fettie can make serious moment not seem so serious anymore.  
  
~Library~  
  
Over the next few weeks, James and Lily didn't speak to each other even though James had tried so many times that their isn't even a number for how many times he tried.  
  
Lily and Fettie have a big test coming up and they are in the library studying for it. Lily groaned, "God, why does McGonagall always have to give us these written tests and then have up transfigure something?!"  
  
Fettie sighed and put down the muggle comic book she was reading and said, "Why do you bother studying when you know that you're going to pass it with like a 110 points?"  
  
"I do not always get a 110 points! God James just give up already. I'm not going to give you!" Lily shouted at the letter she had just found in her book earning her a glare from the librarian.  
  
Fettie sighed again, "Come on Lily, he's apologizing to you over and over. Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Fettie groaned in frustration.  
  
"Fettie, I just can't. I don't want to be friends with him again if all his going to do is ask me about my personal life."  
  
Fettie closed her eyes and clenched her jaws tightly together and counted to ten to herself. When she was done, she looked at Lily and changed the subject. "There's another battle next week."  
  
"What! When did you find out about this?"  
  
"Um.. A couple of weeks ago."  
  
"And you didn't tell me! Urh Fettie we haven't been training like we used to. We can't lose this!"  
  
"Relax Blabber Flower, we're going to win. We always do."  
  
Lily glared at Fettie, got up, grabbed her stuff and went to train. "Hey what about studying?" Fettie hollered after her, quickly grabbing her backpack, as she had not unpacked anything except for her comic to read, and following Lily.  
  
"Like you said, I always get 110 points anyways. Why should I study when I already know all the answers?" Lily yelled over her shoulders.  
  
Fettie smirked and ran up to her, "I finally knocked some sense into you didn't I?"  
  
Lily laughed, "Yeah sure."  
  
"Where are you going anyways?"  
  
"We have to go train."  
  
"Oh- what 'we'? Do you mean you?"  
  
"No I mean 'we'."  
  
"But I don't need to train. I'm fit."  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun and I just want to make sure that if we battle someone new next week, we'll be ready."  
  
"Whatever you say Blabber Flower, whatever you say."  
  
~Battle~  
  
The battle tonight was going to be early, but it might not end early. It starts at 9:30 tonight and Fettie and Lily have to fly deep into the Forbidden Forest where the Battles are going to be held tonight.  
  
"So are you nervous?" Lily asked Fettie. They were in Fettie's training room tonight. Sitting and waiting until it was time to go. They already had all their belongings packed up. They had to bring sparring gear, a good sword and dagger, and they needed to bring their mouth piece. As they found out that tonight they were not going to battle but let Bruce see how they trained with out him. That's why it started so early tonight.  
  
"Nope, why should I? You're the one whose supposed to do all the worrying while I tell you the usual, 'Lily relax, you and I are like the best fighters there; who can beat us.' So on and so forth, then you start to agree with me and buy me a big, big, big ice cream sundae."  
  
Lily looked over at Fettie confused, "I don't remember ever doing that for you."  
  
"I know, I just added that little bit to lighten the moment. It's so tense right now."  
  
Lily glared at Fettie a moment while Fettie just looked up to the ceiling innocently. Lily laughed, like I said before, Fettie has a way of making a very serious moment not seem so serious anymore.  
  
Lily looked at her watch and gasped, "Damn Fettie, we have to go its 9:00."  
  
"No we don't, the thing starts at 9:30."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to fly really deep into the forest tonight and it's going to take a while to get there."  
  
"Fine let's go."  
  
Lily and Fettie grabbed their stuff and headed out. When they got to the edge of the forest, they both put their bags to their mouths and transformed. They flew for a while until they saw a spot in the forest where there were no trees. They landed there and transformed back. When they did Bruce came out and greeted them.  
  
When the rest of the students got there they began to train.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Lily groaned and turned off the alarm clock. She laid there for a while and then got up but immediately lying back down. She was in a lot of pain because last night she had trained with Bruce and he didn't cut her any slack, he actually tried harder then he usually did.  
  
When he was done she was breathless and he scolded her for being so weak and not training hard enough, and then he flipped her on her back. "You have forgotten that you should never put your guard down until you're out of the ring Evans!" He shouted at her.  
  
Lily groaned again remembering last night. She took a deep breath, sat up straight even though it hurt like hell, got up and got ready for classes today. When she was done she woke Fettie up.  
  
Fettie went to get ready as Lily lied back down on her bed for a little rest, her other roommates had already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Lily and Fettie went down to the Great Hall at breakfast and headed for class.  
  
~Third Person~  
  
God she's beautiful, and wait is she in pain. He thought as he watched her sit down flinching. I wonder, what is the matter with her back.  
  
Just then a 'brilliant' thought came to him. Yes, and better yet I'll make it look like some one else did it, then I'll come to her rescue then we will be together. Fabulous!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Hey people~ Sorry it took me so long. Well here it is Review, Review, and Review!  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	11. Plan in Action

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 10: Plan in Action  
  
It has been over a month since James and Lily spoke. They only talked to each other when it was necessary, like when they had to do projects for classes or when they were partnered up.  
  
And every time they were partnered up, James always tried to be nice and start a nice conversation, but Lily would end it with one word; leaving James in defeat.  
  
It hurt Lily a lot to James trying so hard, but Lily just didn't want James to be in her business. He should know that, he knows that she is adopted, and it took her almost 6 years to tell him and the Marauders.  
  
It's going to take a while for her to tell him more, he's just going to either wait or move on. Which from the looks right now, he was going to wait.  
  
The 'third person' was very happy to see that James and Lily are not friends anymore.  
  
This is going to make my plan a lot simpler and it's going to go even better. He thought evilly. This was going just the way he wanted it to.  
  
Fettie and the other two Marauders, minus Peter who went back home to help his sick mother, is really torn between the two. They are actually feeling bad for James because he's always trying but fails. Fettie is always trying to convince Lily to forgive James, but since Lily's so stubborn she won't.  
  
The Marauders didn't hate Lily, but she was starting to get on their nerves and Fettie didn't blame them. If she had a friend who was trying to make the guy that she likes try and forgive her and he didn't she won't want to speak to him either.  
  
It is killing the Marauders and Fettie to see James always mopeing around the common room.  
  
James has given Lily a lot of gifts, from cards to chocolate, from 1-10 items at a time. Lily either sent them back or gave them to other students or she has Fettie eat them.  
  
Today James had tried to talk to Lily again but failed, usually James leaves with a determined countenance on his face but today he actually looked really sad and disappointed.  
  
Lily is tossing and turning on her bed, trying to get some sleep, but she just couldn't get that sad countenance out of her mind when she told James to piss off.  
  
After 2 hours of tossing and turning, Lily decided to workout {train} her self tired so she could sleep, but ended up all sweaty and having to take a shower and still not be able to sleep. So she decided to the common room and read.  
  
Lily grabbed a book off the nightstand by her bed, put on a robe and walk silently to the common room. Once she entered the Common Room the torches automatically lit up. Lily sat down on her favorite couch, plopped open the book and began to read.  
  
After a while she fell asleep.  
  
~James POV~  
  
James is restless and unable to sleep, so he got out of bed and walked out to the Common Room. He sat down on the couch nearest the warm fire.  
  
James sat there thinking for a moment about a certain red head that has been on his mind since, well since she had stopped talking to him. He was starting to realize over the last month how much Lily has meant to him and how much he misses her.  
  
How she would always help him with his charms homework and how she would always put her hair back up when even one piece fell out of the loose bun she always has her hair up in. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Lily's hair down since, well since..he didn't even remember the last time he saw her hair down.  
  
Just as James was thinking about Lily, she walked down. James quickly jumped under the couch and waited.  
  
He watched as Lily plopped her book open and began to read. Lily looked around and started to read out loud. James took a little peak at the cover to see what the book was called, Cinderella.  
  
"Once upon a time."  
  
Her voice was like the beautiful sound of harp to his ears. He hadn't heard her talk like this in a month. Every time she talked to him she would either be saying it rudely or yelling at him.  
  
After a while, she eventually fell asleep and James was able to get out from under the couch and stretch his feet.  
  
James quietly and slowly walked over to Lily, he stared at her for a while and then he reached over to Lily's scrunchie and pulled it out letting her hair tumble down the right side of her arm.  
  
Wow it was auburn light wavy curls. He ran his fingers through it and it felt like silk and it smelled like watermelons. After a couple of minutes of standing there running his hands through her hair, he conjured a blanket, covered Lily and went back up to his dorm.  
  
~A week later~  
  
Yes that is what I must do to lure her there. After the Quidditch match it is then!  
  
A week later, a Quidditch match was held; Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Blah, Blah, Blah; Gryffindor won so they threw their usual victory party.  
  
All the Gryffindors were there, music, food, drinks, and jokes the courtesy of the Marauders.  
  
Lily was really happy that they won, but she had a lot of studying to do. She told Fettie that she needed was going to train, so she couldn't go to the party, but Fettie started to complain to her and beg her to go to the party.  
  
"Oh come one Lily, don't be a party pooper."  
  
"I will be if I go. I mean look the Marauders don't like me which would result in them not being very happy with me there."  
  
"Lillian Marie Evans! I cannot believe you are breaking our line!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when we were younger, we always played pranks and jokes and messed with Luis and the guys before we came to Hogwarts. Remember that the five of us, promised that we would always play pranks, and tell jokes and never be embarrassed by what we do or how we dressed or out mistakes. Remember? We promised our friends, are you going to go back on your word?"  
  
Lily looked at Fettie defeated. She really did promise her muggle friends that she had that. But that was before my mother died, Lily thought stubbornly.  
  
"Well things changed Fettie. I can't always keep my promises anymore. It's getting hard to keep that promise since we came here. We didn't get to play pranks and jokes anymore, at least not with the Marauders around. They're going to think our jokes and pranks were harmless."  
  
Fettie tuned Lily after Lily said, 'Well things changed Fettie'. Fettie knew exactly what Lily meant. After Lily's mother dead, her father made Lily and Petunia move to a far away house because at the old house was where he dumped the body of Lily's mother into the lake. And since they moved away, Lily and Fettie were just slightly able to keep in contact and Lily could call the guys or see them and it broke Lily's heart.  
  
She was really close to them. And just like that, she was separated from them.  
  
Fettie sighed, "Alright Lil, if you don't want to attend then you don't have to. Have fun training." Fettie walked through the portrait without Lily and entered the party.  
  
Lily sighed and went through the portrait and went straight to her dorm and got to studying.  
  
Lily was trying to write her Transfiguration essay but she couldn't, all she wrote was her name. All of the sudden, Lily collapsed and started to cry.  
  
"God mom I miss you so much. Why did you leave?"  
  
Lily got up, locked the door with all the charms she knew, put the silence charm on the room and screamed, but not scream as girl scream but as a frustration and anger scream.  
  
After a while she got up and started to train with loud music and everything, screaming as she punched and everything but as hard as she tried she couldn't get the feeling of guilt and sadness and frustration and stress and everything that she has bottled up inside her away.  
  
As Lily punched the bag more, she found that it only got her madder so she decided to go out to the party and try to relax.  
  
When she went down she saw Sirius pouring alcohol into the drinks. Lily's eyes widened and ran over to him and pushed him out of the way, took the bowl of punch and ran out of the common room. No one really took notice of this; Sirius put alcohol in the other drinks so everyone was wasted except for three people, but they didn't notice because they were busy laughing.  
  
Lily didn't really know what she was doing but she heard people say that if you feel bad then you could just drink and all of the feelings just go away. So Lily drank, she drank the whole thing.  
  
Around the corner the 'third' person was watching Lily closely. When he thought that Lily was well wasted, he went over to her and picked her up.  
  
Lily was too wasted to do anything.  
  
The third person carried Lily to a near by closet and.. (Figure it out yourself)  
  
~Back to the party~  
  
James, Fettie and Remus were the ones who weren't wasted. Fettie looked around and gulped. I guess Lily choose the right choice of not coming down here. Everyone's acting like a fool. I should go and train with her and also do that thing that I can't stand, apologize.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go and tell Lily something, I'll be right back."  
  
The guys just nodded and continued their stupid conversation. Quidditch.  
  
Fettie walked up to the dorm to find that the door was open; Lily's training door was opened. Fettie immediately sensed something was wrong because Lily would not be this careless.  
  
Fettie ran into Lily's training room and searched for her, calling her name and everything but no response.  
  
"Damn you Lily. God, you're going to get yourself fucked up."  
  
Fettie ran back to Remus and James.  
  
"Guys, Lily's gone."  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Lily is gone! I know that you don't like her much right now but please at least help me find her. She could really get her self hurt at the state she's in right now."  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"I can't tell you guys, Lily has to be the one to tell you guys."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The three of them split up and searched for Lily.  
  
James was walking down the closest corridor to the common room and heard a muffled scream and someone saying shut up bitch; this is going to less painful if you just hold still. It was Snape!  
  
~!~! CLIFFY! Ha. Sorry you guys, I hate reading stories like this, but hey I've never done it to you guys yet at least I don't think so. Well anyways this is only one. Sorry.  
  
Anyways please review! Thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~  
  
Oh yes one question, who has read Pendragon before? Please tell me if you had because I have something in mind. 


	12. Please Protect Me

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 11: Please Protect Me  
  
"Please no! Go away! Help please anyone help!" Lily cried. James woke up and tended to her. "Shhhh. Its ok now Lily. You're in the hospital wing. Snape's gone. Shhhh."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
When she went down she saw Sirius pouring alcohol into the drinks. Lily's eyes widened and ran over to him and pushed him out of the way took the bowl of punch and ran out of the common room. No one really took notice of this; Sirius put alcohol in the other drinks so everyone was wasted except for three people, but they didn't notice because they were busy laughing.  
  
Lily didn't really know what she was doing but she heard people say that if you feel bad then you could just drink and all of the feelings just go away. So Lily drank, she drank the whole thing.  
  
Around the corner the 'third' person was watching Lily closely. When he thought that Lily was well wasted, he went over to her and picked her up.  
  
Lily was too wasted to do anything.  
  
The third person carried Lily to a near by closet and.. (Figure it out yourself)  
  
~Back to the party~  
  
James, Fettie and Remus were the ones who weren't wasted. Fettie looked around and gulped. I guess Lily choose the right choice of not coming down here. Everyone's acting like a fool. I should go and train with her and also do that thing that I can't stand, apologize.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go and tell Lily something, I'll be right back."  
  
The guys just nodded and continued their stupid conversation. Quidditch.  
  
Fettie walked up to the dorm to find that the door was open; Lily's training door was opened. Fettie immediately sensed something was wrong because Lily would not be this careless.  
  
Fettie ran into Lily's training room and searched for her, calling her name and everything but no response.  
  
"Damn you Lily. God, you're going to get yourself fucked up."  
  
Fettie ran back to Remus and James.  
  
"Guys, Lily's gone."  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Lily is gone! I know that you don't like her much right now but please at least help me find her. She could really get her self hurt at the state she's in right now."  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"I can't tell you guys, Lily has to be the one to tell you guys."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The three of them split up and searched for Lily.  
  
James was walking down the closest corridor to the common room and heard a muffled scream and someone saying shut up bitch; this is going to less painful if you just hold still. It was Snape!  
  
James ran over tot the closet, threw open the door, grabbed Snape by the collar and glared at him. "Run bitch, run." Was all James said the Snape. He let him go and turned to Lily. She was in the corner of the closet, naked and crying muttering words to herself.  
  
James took his cloak off, put it over her, and carried her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
It's been a week and Lily still didn't wake up since James brought her to the Hospital wing. All she did was cry and mutter words once in a while. Madame Zeroine didn't ask questions because she had a pretty clear idea of what happened. Snape is on probation. Dumbledore had talked to James and he told him everything.  
  
James and Fettie always stayed with her whenever they could. James hasn't gotten much sleep and neither has Fettie and they haven't eaten in a while. Well they only ate when Madame Zeroine told them to or threatened them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I assure you that Ms. Evans will be just fine if you left her for a day. She has been off and on for a week now; she's fine as long as she keeps doing that. She has to go through this stage and then she'll wake up. And when she does you and Ms. Arias will know as soon as possible." Madame Zeroine said once Lily calmed down and passed out again.  
  
"No, I want to stay here."  
  
"What about your homework? You're already behind, I cannot let you and Ms. Arias stay with her all the time. So get out or else you will not be able to come back ever again."  
  
James sighed, "Fine, but after I do all my homework and catch up to everything may I come back?"  
  
"Yes you may and the same goes for Ms. Arias."  
  
"Thank you." James got up and ran out of the Hospital Wing and got straight to work. He told Fettie too and now they are both in the library working.  
  
"So. uh have there been any battles lately?" James asked Fettie trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah there has, but I didn't go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I can't go without Lily."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"James that is such a stupid question." Fettie was kind of mad at James because he was the reason for Lily getting drunk and getting raped by Snape. If James hadn't pushed Lily by asking questions about her personal life and reminding her about her father than this would've never happened. But then again, he did rescue her. Fettie sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just this is a lot of work we need to get done and I just don't feel like talking about battles right now or anything for the matter."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I just hope that Lily will be ok and get better soon."  
  
"Me too."  
  
As James sat there doing his homework, he started to think about Lily. All the characteristics about her and everything. James sighed, "God I miss her."  
  
"What?" Fettie asked not believing her ears.  
  
"Huh, nothing."  
  
"James do you love Lily?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Again Fettie did not believe her ears. She just heard James say that he loved Lily. Fettie smirked, match making time.  
  
~A week later~  
  
"Urh." Lily moaned as she sat up. She rubbed her head that is throbbing with pain and opened her eyes. She gasped and backed into her headboard and looked around with wide eyes panting really loud. Her eyes started to water.  
  
James got up at the sound of Lily's voice. He was, yet again, sitting next to Lily waiting for her to wake up. She stood up and walked slowly toward her. "Lily, it's ok. Everything's fine, relax. Come on, come here. I won't let anything happen to you." James was talking to Lily like a frightened animal.  
  
Slowly Lily came into realization and crawled over to James and cried on his should. James rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Shhhh, Lily. I'm here now. I'll protect you."  
  
Lily looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you so much James."  
  
James smiled back, "No prob."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Lily you don't have to tell me right now, you just got better. Don't you think that you should-"  
  
"No James, I want to tell you right now before my memory get clogged up. I don't know why I did it.." Lily went on explaining to James everything that had happened two weeks ago and her personal life. She has finally revealed everything to him.  
  
~!~!~ Hey everyone, I'm rewriting the ending for you guys because it went by a little too fast so I'm going to really slow it down. I'm also going to add a few more chapters. I hope you all like it.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	13. Gay?

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 12: Gay?  
  
Over the next few weeks James and Lily hung out more together and were always seen around each other. But they still hung out with their friends, just not as much.  
  
One day James, Lily and the gang were in the library studying when James looked over to Lily. He admired her for a minute and then tapped her on her shoulder. "Yes James?" Lily asked kind of annoyed that she was pulled out of her studies.  
  
"Sorry, can we go outside for a minute I have to ask you something." James whispered.  
  
"Why can't you just ask me here?"  
  
"I can't ask you here because I don't want other people to hear."  
  
Lily sighed and gave in, "Fine, but we have to come back in soon."  
  
"This will only take a minute."  
  
James got up and pulled Lily to her feet and ran out the door. Lily rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
Fettie, Sirius and Remus smiled. They knew exactly what James was going to do. "About time! God, they have been flirting with each other for the past year." Sirius exaggerated.  
  
"Sirius, Lily has only been out of the Hospital Wing a couple of weeks." Remus corrected.  
  
"Shut up Remus, you're ruining my moment."  
  
"You have a moment?" Remus asked.  
  
Fettie just couldn't hold it in anymore and cracked up. "Right...Sir..Sirius..have..a...mo...mo.moment?"  
  
"Not anymore, you two just ruined it." Sirius said disappointedly.  
  
The librarian glared at the three of them but let them slide because they were her favorite students now. Even though she won't admit it. ~Lily and James outside~  
  
"So what did you want to ask me about James?" Lily asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Uh well-I uh-"  
  
"James please don't stutter with me. Just tell me what you want to ask. Is it advice about a girl?"  
  
"Yeah sort of; you see. I like this girl."  
  
"Well James I know that, unless if you liked guys then that means you gay but I don't think you are gay. Unless there's something you haven't told me Mr. Potter."  
  
James laughed, "No I'm not gay Lily; back to my problem."  
  
"Oh right your girl problem." Lily mocked.  
  
"Yeah well you see I like this girl and I really want to ask her out, but I'm too scared."  
  
"And you want me to do what exactly?" Lily teased which earned her a light punch on the shoulder. "Ok, ok. So who's the lucky girl? Is it someone I-"  
  
"Oh Jamsie!"  
  
Just then James ex-girlfriend, Kristen Preston, came in. James broke up with her in his 3rd year. She still has gotten it through her brain that she and James had broken up three years ago.  
  
"Damn!" James smacked his forehead. Damn you Kristen, you fucked up my moment, James thought.  
  
"Uh James, why don't we continue this talk later ok? I have homework to finish anyways. See ya."  
  
Lily turned and walked back to the library. "No Lily stay." James whispered.  
  
"What was she going here?" Kristen asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
James turned around to her and shouted "What the Fuck do you want from me woman? We broke up in 3rd year! Get over it, move on."  
  
Kristen gasped and her eyes started to water, "You don't love me anymore James?"  
  
James threw his hands up in frustration, "ERRRRRRRRR! I never loved you! Go away!"  
  
James ran back to the common room leaving a very depressed and broken hearted Kristen crying.  
  
~Back with Lily in the library~  
  
Lily entered the library disappointed. I thought they broke up. Oh well maybe she's the girl he was talking about. I was stupid to think that it was me. Lily thought negatively.  
  
Lily walked back over to the table where Sirius, Remus and Fettie were sitting at. Fettie looked at Lily perplexed, "What's up Lil?"  
  
"Nothing much," Lily said quietly, "Look, I'm going to go back to the room and train. We might have a battle next week and I haven't trained in over 2 weeks. See ya."  
  
Lily gathered up her stuff and left. Fettie looked over to the guys and they shrugged. "I'm going to go and help my depressed girl out. Bye." Fettie picked up her belongings and left.  
  
"Come on Remus lets go and ask James what happened." Sirius said as he gathered his possessions. Remus raised his right eye brow, "You just want to get out of this work."  
  
"So?"  
  
Remus laughed, "You're so impossible."  
  
~In the common room with James and the other two Marauders~  
  
Sirius and Remus enter the common room to find James sitting in front of the fireplace with his head in his hands groaning. Sirius and Remus put their belongings on a nearby table and walked over to James.  
  
Sirius put his hand on James back, "What's the matter James?"  
  
"Shupid Kristhen shaeard Willy way" mumbled James.  
  
"Stupid Kristen scared Lily away?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at the two of them and sighed, Man, those two are so close they can even understand each other when their not even speaking English. I really feel like I'm not needed but I'm still going to stay. Remus thought.  
  
Remus put his hand on James shoulder and said, "Tell us what happened from when you took Lily outside. And please speak clearly."  
  
James lifted his head from his hands and told the guys what happened when he and Lily went outside.  
  
When he was done Sirius slapped James back, "Well we can't get them all. Just try again next time."  
  
"Shut Sirius, look James I'm positive that Lily most like, likes you back." {Remus}  
  
"Yeah, I mean you two are never seen apart or never seen not flirting with each other." Commented Sirius, earning him a punch on the shoulder from James.  
  
"Come on you guys I'm hungry lets go to the kitchens and grab a bite to eat." Said Remus.  
  
~Lily and Fettie~  
  
Fettie went straight up to Lily's training room once she got all her stuff packed up from the library. She didn't even stop to comfort James as she passed him in the common room. She just sighed, Lily you're really killing him.  
  
Fettie entered Lily's training room to find Lily already dressed in full sparing gear, punching the punching bag. As Lily punched the bad, she grunted.  
  
Fettie grabbed Lily's shoulder and pulled Lily away from the punching bag and sat her down on a chest that was full of swords. "Lily, I need you to relax." Lily took a deep breath and asked "Please Fettie can we just train and not talk about what happened outside until we're done?"  
  
Fettie sighed, "No Lily, we need to talk about it now." Lily groaned, "Come on Fettie, please."  
  
"No Lily. I know you took a really big step when you told James about your personal life, but you're really hurting James."  
  
Lily stood up, "He'll thank me for that later on."  
  
"What do you mean he'll thank you later on? You want him to thank you for all the pain that you're putting him through?"  
  
"No, he'll thank me for not getting into a serious relationship with him once he finds someone he loves that's normal."  
  
"Normal? What's normal Lils?"  
  
"Normal is someone who isn't an underground fighter, someone who will be able to be there if something is wrong. I'm not that. And I never will be."  
  
"Lily I think that's only half of the reason why you're hurting him. I think you're scared. Scared that he'll hurt you, just like what your father did to your mother."  
  
Lily didn't say anything for a while, they remained silent until Lily spoke up, "You're right Fettie. I don't want to get hurt like my mom."  
  
"But James isn't your father Lils. He's a different person. Someone who likes you a lot, maybe even loves you."  
  
"How do you know Fettie?"  
  
"I can see it in his eyes."  
  
"I don't care Fettie. I don't want to be loved. You and my mom are the only people that I love I can't-"  
  
"You can't what Lily? Love someone else? Lily, open you beautiful green eyes and look around. You have people here who love you even if you don't know it. You're just too blind to see it. Stop hiding your emotions from everyone and let them out. Stop pretending to be all tough. You don't need to do that."  
  
"Take your own advice Fettie. You and I are the same! We can't show emotion."  
  
"GOD DAMN LILY! You and I aren't the "same" as you think anymore. You're not chosen to do something beyond anything you've imagined. You aren't chosen to go on a path you don't want to, just because of who your relatives were."  
  
Lily looked at Fettie perplexed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lily there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Lily looked at Fettie horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, but.."  
  
~@~!~!~!~! I'm so evil. Sorry. Anyways Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers, even the people who doesn't like it. Hope you guys like this. I'm really sorry about the rush ending before. I was in a hurry to finish it because I have this other that I really like and I want to work on that one more. I told some of my other readers that I'm going to be fixing my mistakes and adding some more chapter and drama into this story so please keep reading and reviewing. Peace out.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	14. Guardian Angel

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 13: Guardian Angel  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily questioned.  
  
Fettie sighed and took a deep breath, "Lily, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Lily looked at Fettie horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil's, but I'm not going to be here after this year."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Let me finish Lily. I'm leaving after this year and I'm not coming back for seventh. I have family business I must attend to. Once I leave, every trace of evidence of me is gone. My house, police records, everything. It's going to look like I never existed. The only thing left of me is going to be memory."  
  
"But, where will you be going?"  
  
"I don't know; and even if I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you."  
  
"But you can't go. You still have school and everything."  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Well thanks a lot Fettie, right now I need you and you're going to leave, just like that. You promised that you would stay with me-"  
  
"Lily! I can't keep promises like those and you know it! Do you think I want to leave you? When I leave all I'm going to think about is are you still alive? Will your father come and get you and what's going to happen next? Think Lily, I want to be here with you! I can't stand the thought of leaving ever since I found out this year."  
  
"So you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"God- dammit! Lils get over that. I made a mistake ok? I'm always going to be here for you and with you, but your real protector is right in front of your eyes and you're just too blind to see it." Fettie's expression softened, "I'm always going to be here for you, but right now I have to do something that is going to protect you. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry and I can't stand the thought of leaving my best friend and like a sister behind."  
  
Lily turned her back to Fettie and said, "Well Fettie, if this is what you want then go. Go away and never come back, but wait before you go erase my memory. I don't want to know you and I'm sorry that do know you."  
  
Lily ran out of the training room and leaving Fettie alone. Fettie broke down and cried, whispering her apologies. Why does it have to be this way? Why do I have to be what I am? I've broke so many hearts this time around; I don't deserve to be Lily's guardian angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Lily~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily ran out of Hogwarts door, transformed in to a cockatoo and flew deep into the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Lily wasn't afraid of anything in the Forbidden Forest, most of the animals there know her, but not all like her; most do.  
  
After a while of flying, Lily got tired, but didn't stop flying. Lily flew a little more and fell. She was just too tired and depressed to fly.  
  
She fell to the floor and transformed back into a human. Lily crawled over to a tree and puts her back to it. Breathing heavily she sat there, staring ahead. Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? I need you to be here with me Fettie, please don't go. Lily thought as she broke down into tears.  
  
She cried for a little while and then stopped. She stopped to think about what Fettie had told her. Lily sighed, stood up, transformed again and flew back to Hogwarts. Lily was outside for a couple of hours and she wanted to go to sleep.  
  
Lily walked up to the door slowly, still not believing that her best friend, who she had known all her life would just desert here out of no- where especially at a time like this! She just couldn't believe it! She was startled out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone. "Sorry." James mumbled absentmindedly as he bumped into someone. "That's ok." the person muttered back in a strangely familiar voice. "Lily!" James said excitedly. "Umm, James!" James laughed and relaxed. James and all of his friends had been looking for Lily ever since she had disappeared hours ago. "Hey Lils, could I talk to you for a second?" James asked shyly.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for talking James." Lily answered, partly because she was depressed about Fettie, and partly because she didn't really want to give him advice on how to get that girl. "Please, it's serious!" James exclaimed. "What's wrong with him?" Lily asked worriedly. "Huh? Umm... Oh, no there's nothing wrong with Sirius, I said it's serious, you know S-E-R-I-O-U-S."  
  
"Oh," Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"But I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Just for a second?" James pleaded.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
James gulped, now was not the best time for her to be annoyed. "Umm I was, umm wondering if you would, errmm that is will you..." He stopped and suddenly leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Lily was about to kiss back when she realized that she and her best friend are in a fight and she's here enjoying this. Lily pulled away and ran back to the castle.  
  
James slammed his fist on his forehead, stupid, stupid, stupid; he thought. James walked over to a nearby tree and sat there, staring at the lake.  
  
~As James sat there and stared at the lake, Fettie was walking back to the castle but then saw James sitting by the tree looking depressed. I'm going to do this for you Lily. ~  
  
Fettie walked over to James and sat next to him. "What's up?"  
  
"I just totally embarrassed myself in front of the girl that I like." James mumbled.  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Fettie smiled and made James look at her straight in the face. "James, I know Lily likes you as much as you like her. Just give her some time and she'll come around. She's just going through something's in her life that she's having trouble accepting."  
  
James looked straight into Fettie's face, "Is there anything I can do to help her?"  
  
Fettie inwardly smirked, "Yeah, you could go and comfort her now. She's in really bad shape."  
  
"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"  
  
"Yeah, but," Fettie sighed, "I'm the cause of the thing that she has to accept."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look James, just go and comfort Lily."  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."  
  
"It doesn't matter; she needs you more than anybody."  
  
James stood up and helped Fettie up. "Ok fine I'll go, but if she smacks me or runs away I'm going to get you."  
  
The two smile and walk back to Hogwarts in silence.  
  
When James and Fettie got to the stairs to the girls dormitories, Fettie started up the stairs but James stayed at the bottom. When Fettie noticed this she mentally smacked her forehead and headed back down the steps.  
  
"Sorry I forgot that you're a guy."  
  
James glared at Fettie while she laughed at him. "Fine come on." Fettie dragged James to a far wall. Fettie took out her wand and waved it over her head and a door appeared on the wall. James just stared at the wall like it was a lion. Fettie rolled her eyes, opened the door and dragged James through the tunnel that awaits them.  
  
When Fettie reached the door to her dormitory, where Lily is, and opened the door and pushed James through.  
  
"Wait what-." Too late James was already in the dorm.  
  
Lily jerked her head to the door.  
  
James turned bright red and smiled.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	15. Quality Time

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 13: Quality Time  
  
When Fettie reached the door to her dormitory, where Lily is, and opened the door and pushed James through.  
  
"Wait what-." Too late James was already in the dorm.  
  
Lily jerked her head to the door.  
  
James turned bright red and smiled.  
  
"Uh hi." James greeted feeling very awkward.  
  
"What the hell are you doing James?" Lily was lying down on her bed, reading her favorite story when James came in. Luckily she wasn't coming out of the shower or else that would not have been a pretty picture.  
  
"Well uh I came to uh talk to you. To see if you're ok." James stuttered.  
  
Lily nodded, "Uh huh. Well I'm fine so you can go now."  
  
James sighed, "Look Lily. I'm really sorry I scared you off like that. I didn't mean to. I just-"  
  
"You just what James? Thought that I would kiss you back? Well guess what? I didn't. I was going to but then I..I remembered something I had to do."  
  
"Lily, I know there's something going on between you and Fettie. I don't know what it is so you don't have to worry," he said quickly when he saw that Lily was going to say something, "But whatever it is you two shouldn't be mad at each other about it. You two can get through this. You have friends here who are going to help you two through it."  
  
"But you don't understand James, Fettie's leaving at the end of this year and she might not be coming back."  
  
James stared in shock at Lily, but got over it. "There are going to be obstacles always in the way of your friendship. You have a choice between going against them and battling them or you can just hide from them and let the obstacle win. Yeah Fettie may be leaving, but she's still always going to stay friends with you. You guys should spend all the time you can together before she leaves or else when she's gone you won't be able to spend any time with her."  
  
That hit Lily right in the face. James was right. There was still a few months left. Lily jumped out of bed and ran to James. She hugged him, "Thank you so much James." She kissed him and ran out of the door.  
  
Lily ran up and down corridors looking for Fettie. Where the hell is she? Maybe she's in the forest. Lily ran all the way to the Forbidden Forest and transformed.  
  
She flew to where she and Fettie last spoke and sure enough Fettie was there.  
  
Lily transformed and walked up to Fettie. "Hey."  
  
Fettie turned around and smiled, "Hey. I thought you were mad at me."  
  
Lily hugged Fettie and apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave and I guess I over reacted a little bit."  
  
Fettie smirked.  
  
"Fine I really took it over board and over reacted."  
  
"That's ok. I understand. I'm sorry that I have to leave."  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about it a week before you leave."  
  
"Ok. So what did you and James talk about." Fettie smiled.  
  
Lily glared at her, "So it was you who made him come in."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Lily laughed. The two were back together again.  
  
Over the next few weeks Lily and Fettie spent as much time as they could with each, but every once in a while giving each other some space. They took play in some battles.  
  
One day while they were in the training room training for an upcoming battle, Fettie brought up the subject about James.  
  
"Lily do you like James?" Fettie inquired.  
  
Lily grunted as she hit the punching bag, "Well he's cute and all but I'm not going to ask him out. I don't do that."  
  
"Why cause you chicken?"  
  
Lily stopped, "I'm not chicken. It's just I don't ask guys out. I wait for them to ask me."  
  
"Oh, well why don't you take a chance and ask James out. You know you want to." Fettie teased.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I will."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah why not. He's a nice guy. I've known him for a while."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"He is a nice guy. I went out with him remember? In like what second year?"  
  
"You went out with all of the Marauders didn't you?"  
  
"All except one."  
  
"Peter." They said in unison.  
  
"When I went out with James, he gave me presents."  
  
"Really? I'm so going out with him." She said jokingly. They laughed.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Lily announced.  
  
"Oh you're going to go and ask James out aren't you?"  
  
Lily blushed and ran out of the room.  
  
Fettie smirked. I'm going to go and tell Sirius and Remus. We can go and see what they do. Fettie left to go and find the two.  
  
Meanwhile with the boys  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were in the boy's dormitory getting ready. Today was a Saturday so that meant no school.  
  
"Hey James, when are you going to ask Lily out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, you've been saying you would for weeks." Remus added.  
  
"I will. I'm going to ask her today."  
  
"Where?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Outside where?" Remus pressed on.  
  
"Near the Forbidden Forest under the tree that has front view of the lake."  
  
"When did Jamsie become romance king?" Sirius teased.  
  
James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sirius while Remus fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"I'm leaving." He said.  
  
"He's going to ask Lilykins out."  
  
"James and Lily sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" Remus and Sirius sang in harmony.  
  
James slammed the door.  
  
"Let's go and get Fettie." Sirius said. The two opened the door to run to Fettie but she was already at their door.  
  
"You two know already don't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
James walked to Lily door and knocked. Lily opened the door, "Hey James. I was just going to see you."  
  
"Oh. Um Lily do you want to go and take a walk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked out to where James wanted to go while they talked. Remus, Sirius, and Fettie were following them.  
  
The two sat down against the tree and stared out on to the lake. Finally someone said something. "Uh Lily, could I ask you something?" James inquired.  
  
"Uh you just did, but yeah you can ask me another question." Lily chuckled.  
  
James blushed, "Uh doyouwanttogooutwithme?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that."  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Fettie, Sirius and Remus jumped out from their hiding place and shouted, "SAY YES!"  
  
Lily laughed and said, "Yes James, I'll go out with you."  
  
"Halla lu ya!" They shouted.  
  
~!~!~ Sorry it took me so long to post. I might end my story with the next chapter but I don't know.  
  
~AtwistedAngel13~ 


	16. Saying Goodbyes and Disgusting

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 14: Saying Good Bye and Disgusting!  
  
James and Lily have been going out for quite a while now. They had a few bumps along the way, but they had a very large trust bond in each other and they didn't believe every attempt thrown at them to split them up.  
  
It is now a month before school is going to end and Fettie is leaving. They are outside of Hogwarts saying good bye to Fettie.  
  
"Are you positive you have to leave?" Lily asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to, but I do."  
  
"Will you be coming back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Only time will tell, Sirius."  
  
During this whole time, they didn't notice that one person was missing. Actually they hadn't noticed him the whole year. They really didn't care because so much drama had taken place.  
  
After ten minutes of trying to find a loop hole so that Fettie didn't have to leave, Dumbledore came out and said that the carriage would be arriving soon and that they would have to go back into school.  
  
"Why can't we stay out and watch as she leaves?" Remus asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but we wouldn't want any of you to do something inappropriate to the carriage."  
  
James and Sirius snapped their fingers. "Damn."  
  
Lily and Fettie hugged one last time and then there was a group hug. "Hey Lily could I speak with you for a moment over there?"  
  
Lily nodded and walked with Fettie over to the place Fettie pointed at.  
  
"Please don't leave Fettie." Lily begged.  
  
"Lily give up. I have to go. I'm sorry. I just want to tell you that there maybe troubles in your life where you will think that it's too hard to get over, but believe me you will. Yes it will take some time, but I know that you will over come it."  
  
They hugged again and went back to the group.  
  
"Ok students, I need you all back in the school."  
  
They groaned but left. They walked as slowly as they could, but Dumbledore made sure they were all in there as Fettie left. "Good-bye" Fettie whispered as her carriage started.  
  
Lily and the Marauders entered the common room to find that only one person was there and it was a disgusting site. Bruce, the underground master, was hanging from the ceiling from a rope around his neck. Lily gasped and ran over to him. James held Bruce while Sirius untied him.  
  
They put Bruce on the floor. Lily put her hand on his head only to snatch it away. "Oh my god, he's cold as hell!" Lily swore.  
  
"Come on lets take him to the Hospital Wing." Remus suggested. Lily shook her head, "We can't. Bruce was a student here and they would ask questions on why he's back and Dumbledore doesn't know."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" James asked. A second after James said that, the bitches came down the stairs. "Oh my god! Bruce. What happened to him?" Slutmantha exclaimed as she and Asslisa ran to his side. Lily stared at them confused. She thought that they would have accused Lily of doing something to Bruce. I guess they're not that bad. Lily thought.  
  
Unfortunately she spoke too soon, Asslisa jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Lily and shouted, "You did this to him," Just as students began coming into the common room. A couple of them gasped and others looked at Lily shocked.  
  
She jumped up and shouted back, "Don't you dare blame this on me! For all we know it could have been you two. It would fit just fine because you guys did want the spot!"  
  
Slutmantha jumped in and hollered at Lily, "We aren't that desperate for the spot! And why would I hex my ex-boyfriend!"  
  
"I don't know! You ARE mental after all. Who knows what goes on in that blonde, dumb ass head of yours?"  
  
Slutmantha gasped and pulled up her sleeves, "That's it! You have just gone over the line. I challenge you Lily Evans to a life to death battle tonight!"  
  
Lily took a step back, "Whoa, are you serious. You think that you're strong enough to beat me in a LIFE TO DEATH BATTLE! You are mental."  
  
"Yeah at least I have friends who stick by me through thick and thin unlike you. You and your asshole of a friend claim to be best friends. Yeah well where is she now? Huh? Where is she ever when you need help?"  
  
Lily threw her hands up in frustration, "I don't need to take this bull shit from you. ONE ON ONE TONIGHT, LIFE TO DEATH BATTLE!" She levitated Bruce's body and headed up to her room with the Marauders following her.  
  
When they got to Lily's room, she put Bruce on her bed and ripped his shirt off. "Uh Lily, that isn't James you know?" Sirius said trying to lighten the moment.  
  
Lily just grunted and conjured up a bowl of water with a towel to put on Bruce's head.  
  
"Lily what's a life to death battle?" James implored.  
  
Lily sighed, "James, I don't think you'll like my answer."  
  
His eyes widened as he now began to understand. A life to death battle was the infamous battles in the underground. They literally fought to the death. Contrary to popular belief, life to death battles was not the battles. The battles it self was just that a battle; where two or more people on a team would fight the opposing with or without weapons. Tonight they were using everything.  
  
"No! I will not let you go." James said sternly.  
  
Lily threw the towel down and hollered, "James Harold Potter! Who in the world do you think you are telling me what to do at a time like this? Look neither I nor Samantha get killed. I'm way more experienced then her so I won't kill her and she won't kill me." She walked over to James and put a hand on his face. "I love you and I won't let Samantha Kramer beat me at my own game."  
  
"I still don't want you to go." James said stubbornly. Lily sighed and her hand fell, "Well its not your choice now is it? I am going whether or not you want me to."  
  
She walked over to her closet and took out a large blanket and a wooden chest. She threw the blanket over to Remus, who instinctively caught it and said, "Keep him warm with that. I'll be back soon."  
  
She began to walk through the door only to not be able to leave, "James let me go. If you want to come you can."  
  
"No Lily, I won't let you."  
  
"James I think you should let her fight her own battles." Sirius said looking at the floor.  
  
Lily and Sirius made quick eye contact and then Sirius acted first. He jumped on James and tackled him to the floor. Lily took out two things out of the wooden chest. An invisibility cloak and a broom. She threw the invisibility cloak over her and flew out of the window to the underground meeting place.  
  
When Lily got there, she looked at her muggle watch. It was only 9:00 P.M so she had about 3 to 5 hours before she had to battle. Lily was going to use her time wisely and train. She had never fought in a battle alone and she was very nervous. She might have been acting all tough in Hogwarts, but on the inside she was scared as hell.  
  
But she knew she had to do it. She had to fight a battle on her own. Without Fettie there to back her up because Fettie isn't there anymore and even if she was she wasn't going to always be around to back Lily up. Most of the time most likely but not always, Fettie does have a life of her own after all.  
  
Lily put on her training uniform and started training. The more she trained, the more she got pumped up and ready to roll.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
Hey everyone. I have a lot of explaining to do. I haven't posted under this story in a long time. More like months. Well anyways I had a huge writers block. So I took a friends advice, Punky1, and decided to write other stories and it did help. It gave me more ideas as to what to write and so on. I only have a couple of chapters left in this story and then I'm off to start another Lily and James fic. Its going to be more romance-y and more of the fanfic that will make you cry I guess you can say, but I won't start that one until after summer because I have way too many stories going on and I have to finish them all before I leave to go on va-cay. That's a lot. If anyone has any questions, complaints or whatever put it in your review and I'll post my response on the next chapter which will be on soon. Sorry for the long wait. 


	17. The Battle

Title: Life's a Bitch  
  
Chapter 15: The Battle of Life to Death  
  
Slutmantha and Asslisa's  
  
Slutmantha paced the room, biting her finger nails. "Oh my god! What the fuck was I thinking when I challenged one of the most strongest fighters in the underground?" Slutmantha asked getting at little bit scared. She crouched down and put her head in her hands, groaning.  
  
Asslisa looked at the pitiful girl on the floor. She rolled her eyes and bent down in front of her. "Sam, look you're a great fighter. You don't have to worry because that bitch's power cell, Fettie, is gone now. If we get there and Lily ready, then I have a little gift for her."  
  
Slutmantha jerked her head up and questioned stupidly, "A gift for her? I want a gift." Asslisa stood up and pursed her lips and thought, now we know who has the brains out of the two of us. She sighed and replied, "Yes, Sam. I have a beautiful gift for her. In fact this gift is going to be so breath taking that I don't think she'll be able to battle." She smiled wickedly.  
  
Slutmantha didn't really understand what she was talking about, but smiled along.  
  
After Asslisa told Slutmantha about her plan they headed to their dorms to get ready. They had to pack their cloaks and equipment; even though they knew they wouldn't be needing it, but you can never be too sure.  
  
At 12:30 the pair headed out to the Forbidden Forest under a large black cloak. When they got to their bearings, they went to the lockers to get changed and put their plan into action.  
  
Lily was already changed and ready to roll. She was patiently sitting on a stool.  
  
The Marauders  
  
Sirius and Remus had bounded James on to a chair and were now talking to him. They were trying to convince them that Lily would win the battle and he knew it.  
  
"I know she can win, but what if those Barbie bitches don't play fair. Lily might because she along with everyone else knows she is going to win."  
  
Everyone in the room got quiet and then Sirius jumped up, "Holy shit! We have to go save Lily!" He and Remus untied the ropes off James and the three of them grabbed James invisibility cloak and sprinted right out the door, leaving Peter sitting on the bed pondering over what Sirius had just said.  
  
They ran into the Forbidden Forest and kept on running to their location. When they got there a lot of animals were there. Each one of them were panting. They went to the secret passage they had come from last time. When they got to the stadium, it was packed. A lot of people heard of the fight against Lily and Sam.  
  
The Marauders looked over the sea of people looking for Lily. When they found her, they ran over to her. Lily gasped, "James, Sirius, Remus what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Lily...you....ha-...have to go. Sam and Alisa won't be playing fair and you could.." James never finished his sentences because right then Lily started to sway and then she fainted. James caught her just before she hit the floor.  
  
He looked back at his friends wide eyed. He put Lily in a better position on his arms and then ran to the Hospital Wing. James could really see because of the tears that were now in his eyes. No please, don't let her die on me. With that thought he sprinted a little faster.  
  
James kicked the hospital doors open and swiftly ran over to a bed and put Lily in it. When he turned around and to retrieve Madam Pomfrey, he noticed that all the professors and Dumbledore were in the room. He smiled sheepishly and asked, "Is Madam Pomfrey here?"  
  
She ran running into the room and gasped as her eyes lay on the now, chalk white Lily. She dropped the item that was in her hand and she ran over to Lily, pushing James away. "You can see her later, Mr. Potter. Now GET OUT!!" The nurse shouted as she pulled the curtains around her.  
  
James turned towards Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes vanished, "Mr. Potter. Please follow me." Dumbledore nodded at the professors and walked out of the hospital.  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office, James started to explain. "See there was a fight in the common room with Samantha and Lily and they got into this fight and –"  
  
James stopped because Dumbledore held up his hand and nodded, "I know what happened Mr. Potter no need to explain. The professor's and I were waiting for you to appear with Miss. Evans."  
  
James was thunder shock. How did Dumbledore know? Dumbledore chuckled, "I have my ways, my boy." Now James was confused, he hadn't even asked Dumbledore how he knew, yet Dumbledore still answered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled for a minute and then got stern, "Now Mr. Potter. When you go back into the hospital, tomorrow morning, remain calm because there is something the Madam Pomfrey has to tell you."  
  
James nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed him. He walked out of the room confused. What had Dumbledore meant by Madam Pomfrey had something to tell him? But whatever it was, James was going to find out tonight. He ran up to back to the Forbidden Forest. He was going to see what they were going to do now that Lily has been injured.  
  
"What the hell! We didn't do anything to Lily!" Asslisa shouted so the whole audience could hear.  
  
"Yeah right, then why did she faint?" Sirius shouted back.  
  
"Duh! Isn't it obvious?!" She did a 360 turn to everyone and continued, "She was nervous. I mean, yeah she's a good fighter, but really do you believe that she could do it on her own? Every time she came to a battle she was always with Fettie. Every time she fought, Fettie was in the battle too. It was like they were one person, but now that Fettie is gone, who does Lily have now? No one!"  
  
"No, she doesn't! She has friends and me to support her, but she doesn't need us to always walk her through life. You all should have seen how excited she was to fight her own battle. I wouldn't let her because I knew that something was going to happen. Look at this situation people. Sure, Sam is a good fighter along with Lily. But if you really look at it. Who has the more experience, who has the upper hand? Lily!  
  
"And you two knew it! You two knew that Lily was going to win. Sam didn't mean to challenge Lily to this fight, but there was no backing out. So Alisa had to make a plan to get rid of Lily before the battle began. So what is it exactly that you did?" James said.  
  
Alisa and Sam were quiet. Alisa was staring straight into James' eyes. Sam on the other hand looked like she was trying to hold back tears. James stared back at Alisa was glaring eyes. He never in his entire life done this to any girl, but Lily was special to him. There was no way that he was going to let these two ignoramuses destroy Lily's reputation here in the underground.  
  
Out of the blue, Sam fell to her knees and started crying. Alisa gasped and hissed, "No you fool. What are you doing? You're going to blow everything that I...I mean you have been working for. Get up!"  
  
Sam didn't get up, instead she cried even harder and shook her head. "Poor Lily!" She crawled over to James and wrapped her arms around his leg, "Oh please forgive me James. I didn't know what she was going to do until she was done and then she told me. I'm so sorry. Oh please James!"  
  
James bent down and held her shoulders tightly and said, "What happened to Lily?"  
  
Sam cried harder and shouted, "We put ran poison in her water!"  
  
James' eyes hardened. He shot up and ran back to the Hospital Wing. Sirius carried back the crying Sam to his room and Remus along with some other fighter, grabbed Alisa. They were going to bring her to Dumbledore's and leave her and Remus there because they weren't supposed to be there.-fighters- (Make sense?)  
  
Once again, James was blinded by the tears that were threatening to fall. He was going to loose Lily. She was going to die. Those bitches put poison in her drink and magic can't stop poison. It was one of those sickness magic just couldn't solve. Like cancer and diabetes.  
  
He pushed the door open and ran to Lily's side. He pulled over a chair, sat down and held Lily's hand crying into it. Madam Pomfrey was about to say something, but thought against it thinking that James must have already found out.  
  
"Please Lily. Don't go. I need you! If only I had tried harder to make you stay.." James cried.  
  
Sirius and Sam  
  
Sirius paced the room as Sam watched him with her eyes. He was mumbling to himself, "God, I shouldn't have let Lily go. I should have listened to James, he knows her better then me." Sam got up and place a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
"Look I know how you feel."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, I know that you feel guilty. As do I. Did you know that Lily, Fettie and I were all friends. That was until Alisa came along and ruined us."  
  
Sirius sighed, "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I personally don't care and don't want to listen to your long story."  
  
Sam nodded and sat on Sirius's bed. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Sirius looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed of himself for being so rude.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I'm just scared I guess."  
  
"I should have stopped Alisa from putting the potion into the drink. I could have prevented it from happening."  
  
"And I could have stopped Lily from going."  
  
"I guess we're both in the same position." Sirius said chuckling. He sat down next to her and put his hand over hers.  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
Alisa was seated until James had stared to yell at her. "Professor Dumbledore, it was all her fault. She put-"  
  
"Don't blame this on me Potter!" Alisa spat. "I only did it to show you that Evans is a load of trouble."  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "Quiet! Now, Miss Rose. I believe that you have something to tell Mr. Potter."  
  
Alisa groaned, "James I want to tell you that, the poison that I used on Lily wasn't pure. I had made my own along with a counter potion."  
  
James jumped up and said, "Well if you have it then why are we all sitting here! Lets go."  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
All the professors were in the hospital that night. James had Lily's head on his knees and a small vial in his hands. Sirius and Remus were on both sides of him, incase if anything went wrong.  
  
James took a deep breath and looked at Remus. He was ignoring Sirius. He opened Lily's mouth and spilled the potion into her mouth. After a couple of seconds, Lily's body began to vibrate, then shake violently. The boys held onto her tightly. After a minute she began to calm down, but she became very cold.  
  
Her lips turned blue and her breathing became shallow. James was becoming scared. Sirius pulled James away from Lily with a little bit of difficulty while Remus wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
A couple of weeks after James had fed the potion to Lily, she woke up. She was fine and healthy and Alisa was sent to Azkaban. Sirius and James became friends again. Lily and James lived happily ever after...  
  
FINISHED  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I am so sorry that this took me so long to post! I had already written this chapter a week ago, but when I went to save it the computer wouldn't save so the chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite it. So review and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
